Trials and Tribulations
by Tempestking44
Summary: Blake Truman lives any where on the street that he can and after an incident left him unable to trust anyone except those closest to him, the only special thing in his life is Cardfight! Vanguard. But what he longs for is someone who he can trust and who can understand his troubles. Rated T for occasional violence and language throughout. Contains some OC's.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**Hey guys, so this is the first chapter/prologue of my very first fanfic and I know its short but chapter on will be longer I promise.**

**Enjoy!**

How it all began is a question people often ask me and to be honest I can't say which precise moment my life got interesting. But I can say that as hard as it has been so far, it's turned out for the better. But I'm getting too far ahead. My childhood was average to say the least but when I turned 7 was when my life changed and it would never be the same. Well, one aspect was.

Vanguard.

Naturally my story has this at its core and my life would not be the same by a longshot. Let's start from the most crucial part of my life when I was 15…

**I really don't think this a great start however it is necessary so bear with me. The story truly gets started in the next chapter. Review if you can/want to.**

**See ya next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tempest here! So here is the first official chapter so I hope you enjoy but first HAPPY BIRTHDAY AICHI! And have you seen the box art for the new legion trial decks. I will not spoil anything but I was shocked at the link joker one and in a good way. Enjoy!**

The rain and leaves clashed up against the window, forming a relaxing atmosphere. This was the only time I felt happy at school. My name is Blake Truman, I am 15 years old and I am an orphan but a lucky one at that. My parents died in a plane crash when I was 7 so I was sent to an orphanage. It was pleasant enough but something happened and… no, I still can't think about it even 8 years on. But at least I could still attend my final year at Hitsue Junior high. My grey jacket with the blue and white logo was getting very uncomfortable but the feeling soon passed. All I wanted was the bell to go. I was thinking about the usual stuff: school, my work and of course, Vanguard. Vanguard was my favorite passion in life as well as most of Japan's. The day was pleasant enough but my train of thought was disrupted when my Science teacher Dr. Urquhart decided to try and catch my attention.

"Sorry sir" I say, trying to cover my tracks "could you repeat that." A few kids snickered but a glare from me made them turn back to the front.

"Gladly. I said could you tell me what a catalyst is Mr. King of clouds. " He said rather smugly, his smile reaching all the way to his thinning hair. He knew that I hated that nickname. So what if I daydream through his lessons. I get the grades I need so no harm no foul. Too bad though that he chose the easiest question he could throw at me and he knew that as soon as I smiled.

"A catalyst is a substance used in experiments that speeds up the chemical reaction without itself being used up" I said, knowing it was my time to be smug and I found it even more amusing when Dr. Urquhart turned that distinct shade of violet that he was famous for.

"Close. Enough." A rather blunt answer but it kept us from strangling each other. So I turned my attention back to the window, watching the rain fall gently onto the ground.

"You really need to stop being so gutsy Blake" a voice to my right whispered into my ear. I turned my head, realizing that it was Anya, my best friend since we met when were small. Her long, dark green hair was tied back so that her angular face and worried blue eyes burrowed into my skull.

"You really need to stop worrying about me Ann, I'm fine" I said.

"You say that but arguing with teachers won't help anyone, especially you. So for once could you just pay attention for five minutes please?" Her words were sharp but came out as very blunt.

"What possible harm am I doing if I answer a question that I don't want to answer? I understand you're worried but there's no need to be. I know what's going on and so do you so please just drop the subject." I said with as much meaning as I could muster and I wasn't sure if she _would _drop the subject.

After an uncomfortable five minutes of waiting for an answer, she replied with a quiet "fine…" and that was that.

The bell rang and everyone couldn't be out of Dr. Urquhart's room any faster, I included. Anya managed to catch up with me as I was walking past the lockers to English. I walked faster because the tension between us since our argument was unbearable but she just walked faster. I sighed, knowing this was going to continue until I either apologized (which I had no intention to do) or we talked it out so I simply stopped walking. But when she stepped in front of me and turned to face, I instantly felt guilty. Her face was stricken with tears.

"Ann, listen I'm sorry for being such a jerk and…" I began but instead she bowed. _She _was apologizing?

"No Blake, I'm so sorry, I was the jerk" She said in between sobs "I just forget what you have to go through with not having a family or home. I'm sorry that I forget that you have to sleep on benches all the time and everything else that has screwed you over in your life. I just hate seeing you like this and I want you to be the you from when we were kids, when you constantly joked around and smiled a lot. I miss those times and I miss the times that we played Vanguard together." At this point her body was shaking uncontrollably and the flow of tears was now a waterfall. I felt awful and knew this was my fault for snapping at her.

"Anya, in fairness this is nowhere near your fault and if anything, it's mine. I do constantly complain and its always me complaining and I didn't realize how much it affected you." She seemed to brighten up with this but something still needed to be said so I continued.

"Also, if it means so much to you" I said, pulling an orange deck case out of my bag "I did manage to keep my deck." And the smile that appeared on her face made me laugh. It was like watching a small child open the biggest present on Christmas.

"You kept it!?" She exclaimed, looking through the cards.

"Kagero, Dragonic waterfall… all of its here, oh Blake."

"And I only have the one delivery to make today at that card shop you go to so after maybe we could play." And with that, the deal was done and we went to go to English.

The second we walked into the small class room, I was utterly shocked. The room was virtually empty, with only my friends Sammy and Luke and our teacher, Miss Richards. Luke had neat brown hair that made him look like he was a good student. He wasn't. Sammy had waist length blond hair and actually was and good student when she wasn't playing games on her phone. And of course, Luke was the first to speak up, indicating our arrival.

"Your late and you left me alone with that" jabbing his thumb towards Sammy. And that set her off. Again

"Yeah well you're not exactly a nice person to be alone with ya know."

"You know how to solve this?"

"Like always."

And in a few seconds…

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

I chuckled at how similar they both were which earned me confused looks from them but chose to settle their arguments again instead. I sat at the front row next to them with Anya, not knowing what to do.

"You know" Miss Richards called "you could just go early if you want."

What? Since when could we do that?

"You did know that because of Vanguard exams that the other students can just go home." She mused. She did know how to be an awesome teacher. "Get going, I hear Jim needs you anyway."

"Thanks Miss." With how bad the day was going I really just needed to get the job done and unwind.

A few minutes later, Anya and I were walking down the hallway and frankly, the day could not get any better. But it could get worse. And it did when I heard a very annoying voice down the corridor.

"Izaki I need more grade 3s and with that brat Aichi having a Blaster Blade I need that powerful card to beat that jerk Kai!"

Morikawa. Brilliant. And who else did he mention? Aichi? That blue-haired shy kid who Morikawa and Izaki bullied constantly. And now they're planning to steal a card. A Blaster Blade card.

"Anya we need to stop them." I said, rather desperate to help as there's nothing more that I hate than cowardly thieves.

"Alright but be careful"

"I always am."

As they came walking down past us I slyly put my foot out, tripping him but making it look like he tripped on his own. It didn't help that Anya snickered or Morikawa landed face first.

"Hey what's your problem, I didn't do anything wrong you jerk."

I faked surprise looking left and right. "Who me? I'm sure this wasn't my fault but I won't apologize as your friend Izaki knows how much I hate bullies _and _thieves don't you Izaki?"

All he could was gulp nervously as he tried to stop Morikawa from arguing.

"C'mon man we don't need to do this right know"

Morikawa was scrambling across the floor trying to get to me.

"No Izaki he must pay for his atrocities!"

"Please, I wouldn't fight a guy who doesn't know his way around grade 3s"

"Well you mistaken because you're talking to the ultimate Cardfighter, Katsumi Morikawa." He said rather smugly and proudly. Idiot.

"Then meet me at Card capital in 1 hour and we shall see who is more powerful."

"You're on! C'mon Izaki"

They walked off rapidly leaving Anya in a pool of her own tears from laughing so much. All I could do was sigh as I continued to walk on with Anya sniggering softly.

As we walked outside, Anya's laughing fits had slowly stopped.

"He's so frickin arrogant, look at me I suck at vanguard and I only use grade 3." And the fits returned.

I wasn't focusing on them as I heard voices around the corner of the building and I knew who it was. Morikawa and Izaki. But there was another voice, a small panicked voice. The pieces fell all into place. They were confronting Aichi! I sped off; unaware that Anya had heard the voices as well and was closely following. As I turned the corner, I saw Aichi backed up against the wall and Izaki and Morikawa pushing him up against the wall. Anya decided to speak up.

"Hey Morikawa, beat it!" She yelled getting very angry. Luckily, Izaki got the message.

"Let's get out of here Morikawa" And they ran off faster than I've seen anyone run before. But Aichi was still slumped against the wall, not hurt but shocked.

"Aichi are you okay?" I asked but was met with a confused look.

"Who are you?" Great, I forgot that we never met formally before.

"I'm Blake Truman and this is Anya Carter, we're in your science."

"Oh the one who lives in the delivery building, right." Now that was a shocker. The only person who knew I was homeless was Miss Richards and…

"Anya, care to explain." Said person was beginning to look very sheepish. "You know what we'll talk later. Aichi are you all right?"

He began to look really sad "yeah but..." he trailed off.

"But what?"I queried

"Morikawa took my Blaster Bade card."

**I trust you know what happens in the anime but what will happen with Blake**

**Blake: Hold on…**

**Me: Not now Blake I'm trying to sign off**

**Blake: I just want to know when you'll tell them what happened to me or what I look like? **

**Me: Later**

**Anya: Yeah and when will we see a cardfight?**

**Aichi: Why am I always bullied in fanfics?**

**Sammy and Luke: Will there be more of us?**

**Miss Richards: And why as my class paragraph badly written?**

**Me: I can't take all of these questions. All rights to Cardfight! Vanguard, its characters, locations and anything else except for the OC's belongs to Bushiroad. Disclaimer done. Next chapter will be up next Sunday instead of this Sunday. Review please!**

**Until next time, this is Tempest signing off. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Tempest here! Change of plans guys. Turns out dates got mixed up and so did plans so this is a little bonus and the next chapter will be out by next Sunday but maybe earlier if I can keep track of time. Enjoy!**

"Morikawa took my Blaster Blade card."

At this point my anger at those two was unfathomable especially after what I told them. But Aichi needed help first. Good thing that Anya's great at this sort of thing.

"Listen, knowing those two they'll be on their way to Card Capital to challenge that Kai again and we're going anyway so why not tag along with us." She said, showing that calming, kind smile that she used when someone was upset. It also made it extremely hard to say no when she asked for money which was especially bad in my case. With the homeless situation and such.

"Well I don't want to be a burden and Blake may need to do deliveries so..." He trailed off as I rudely interrupted him.

"Right how much of my life have you told him Anya. I thought that this sought of thing stayed a secret and you know what will happen if everyone finds out." I was shouting at this point because I was angry. _Very_ angry.

"Listen you need to learn to trust someone other than me Blake and Aichi deserved to know. He generally cares as well." She tried to reason with me and I knew she was right but what made Aichi someone I could trust? I barely knew him. Sadly, Anya had developed to capability to read my thoughts.

"Do you remember 4th period in history? That question Mr Mark asked Aichi?"

_-Flashback-_

_"And the battle soon reached it's bloody climax. The forces on one side was over 12,000 and our using a formation known as "wheel winding" they ambushed our hero's forces which were only at 8,000 men! Under the ambush, our hero prepares a counter attack! The odds are bad, our hero is going down! Mr Mark rambled on._

_Everyone in the class was saying how our teacher was... unique and trying to make things interesting. I honestly did not care as I knew what was going to happen._

_"5 says that he'll ask Aichi a question, he'll fail and you'll stand by but question the motives of how everyone picks on him." Anya gambled. She was on gambling streak with Sammy had made 50 dollars in the past two days. I was intrigued to say the least._

_"Make it 15 and we have a deal."_

_"I'm rich."_

_After Mr Mark had calmed down, he decided to ask the class what they thought and of course, Aichi was picked. Just my bloody luck._

_"Answer me this Aichi Sendou. What would you do if you if you was transported to the warring states period?_

_"Um.. well... I guess... I guess I would always have an escape plan." That did it._

_After an awkward silence, the entire class including Mr Mark erupted into laughter. That is, except for me and Anya._

_"Poor guy, its always him whose picked on."_

_All I could do was wonder why everyone picked on him. Was it because he was shy? He looked really embarrassed which I know from experience is not a great thing._

_"Your going to do something aren't you?" Anya asked_

_"Of course."_

_"And will I owe you money at the end of this?"_

_"Like always Ann. Start counting."_

_After the fits calmed down, Aichi looked incredibly sheepish just like in every lesson. But no more._

_"Is there anyone else who knows what they would do?" My hand shot straight up and then I remembered that I never talked during lessons unless someone asked me a question._

_"Blake? Well go ahead." I smiled, knowing that the entire class would be sheepish at the end of my idea._

_"I agree with Aichi." This earned strange looks and laughing from a few boys at the front. Big mistake._

_"Surely if I was surrounded by 4,000 more men then I need a way out. The massive difference in numbers means that the defence option would leave us trampled easily. If I went straight to battle then it would be more of a massacre. The opponent will not care about chivalry or numbers. He'll care about victory and nothing less. Naturally, if we could turn the tides by setting up a counter attack then that could give me the win but unless I escape I won't live long to mount the attack."_

_Then someone asked me the question that delivered my final blow. "What about honour."_

_That word..._

_Honour..._

_I did not know the meaning of the word any more. _

_The visions retuned but only briefly. I felt a tear fall down my cheek. Those memories were supposed to be gone...forever. Luckily, no one seemed to notice._

_"No one will care about honour unless victory brings them home with it in hand." With that I was done so I sat down._

_Everyone was shocked that Blake Truman, the King of clouds, had stuck up for Aichi with a superior argument. Mr Mark decided to acknowledge this._

_"Well from that perspective it would be a good idea to have an escape plan. Well done Blake. You too Aichi."_

_Aichi looked over at me and I returned his acknowledgement with a small smile. But as Anya handed me the money, she noticed the tear._

_"Are you alright Blake?"_

_I pocketed the money and all I could say was small "I'm alright."_

_And then I did the one thing I promised Anya I would not do._

_I shut myself off from everyone else and focused on the rain._

_-Flashback over-_

_"_I remember that Anya but the point is what?" I was tired, irritable and angry and beating around the bush was not helping the situation. Aichi decided to step in, thank goodness.

"After the lesson I wanted to thank you for sticking up for me but when I saw you walk off, I decided to ask Anya what was wrong. I didn't mean to intrude on anything but you seemed to just ignore everyone else after and you looked like you had started to cry."

_Damn, someone had noticed._

_"_So I asked Anya if anything was wrong she said it was nothing to worry about. After explaining that I wanted to thank you she started to explain everything. I was shocked but that made me realize what happened in history but I never got a chance to thank you. So thank you for sticking up for me."

I was honestly shocked at the sudden change of character and as Anya noticed I was confused she helped out.

"He deserved to know because I saw he really cared and I know that you have told people over than me so don't use that crap excuse on me Truman."

"Oh and who have I told hmm."

"Misaki and Shin."

"What the... how do you know th... the card shop of course. Listen I'm sorry just I could trust them and they can relate."

"I know Blake, I know everything you do, everything you tell people because I know you. And what you did just proves that your beginning to trust others and that's all I've ever wanted." We were both crying now but we dried our tears and decided it was best to get going and help Aichi.

"Before we go Blake" she said while pulling a small hand mirror out of her pocket "what do you see"

The reflection was me. A tall 15 year old whose short blond hair stuck out in places but making it look alright. I saw a pair of brown eyes that glistened with tears. I saw someone who had a life that was as twisting as a roller-coaster. I saw me. I saw someone who still kept dark secrets from those closest to them but I saw someone to be proud of being. Without waiting for memories to catch up, I started to run with Anya and Aichi towards the thing that has helped me most.

After reaching the delivery station, I noticed that there was actually people there. A lot of people. Puzzled, I walked in, the small brass bell rang, letting Jim know we was here. Jim was the closest thing to family but that's what prevents me from saying anything about my past. Anya was a childhood friend so I could trust her. Jim looked tired which was a first as business barely got this busy.

"Thank goodness your here Blake" Jim said "can you get this package to Card capital and then you can take the day off."

"I know Jim, you told me this morning." I sighed forgetting that he was forgetful himself.

His green eyes flashed with confusion but managed to recover.

" Course I did. Sorry about that. Before you leave though I need to tell you something." He said, signalling towards the break room. As we stepped inside he began to speak but I cut him off.

"I know about this Jim and you know the answer and you know that I can't tell you why just try and understand please." I knew that I was making him sad but he did understand.

"Sure thing Blake just try and find a place safe tonight. I don't know where I would some one as good as you to deliver the cards." He joked but then remembered the massive queue outside so he gave me the card boxes and Aichi, Anya and I sped off to Card Capital.

When we arrived at the small shop, I was excited that I would have a cardfight for the first time in a long time with the deck that earned me my nickname. The King of clouds. As we stepped in, I was not surprised that Morikawa was there and had lost a cardfight. I did see two people I had never seen before. One was a 16 year old boy with blond hair that stuck out in random directions. Miwa Taishi. I never expected to see him again. The other was a boy of around the same age, maybe older with long brown hair and a bad attitude.

"Your deck is built badly and I'll be taking that Blaster Blade now as promised." The brown haired boy, whom I assumed was Kai, had the Blaster Blade card. Brilliant. Aichi seemed to panic and went to get the card back. Meanwhile, I had a delivery to.. well deliver.

"Afternoon Misaki." The lilac haired girl looked up from her magazine and smiled.

"Hi Blake. How are you?"

"Fine, just got that delivery of Eclipse of illusionary shadows you ordered."

"Great just settle it down over there next to the others."

"Will do."

As I returned from setting up the boxes I noticed Anya and Misaki whispering abut something, probably me as I swear I heard my name. But as I was about to join in on the conversation I noticed that Aichi was playing a match with Kai. He played? And as I was about to watch, the door opened, revealing none other than Luke and Sammy.

"Hey guys!" Luke said rather cheerfully. Sammy replied with a small high, not even looking up from her phone.

"Since when did you come here Blake?" Luke asked. I realized that Luke never did see me here.

"Since now Luke. Did Sammy beat you or did you finally win?"

"Actually I won so I'm clearly too powerful for her now"

"Say that to you continuous losses." Sammy said finally looking up from her phone.

"Well since your here why don't you have a cardfight?" Anya was clearly excited about seeing my deck back in action.

"Why not then. Let's go Luke" I said while taking out my deck.

After setting up the match was ready to begin.

"Let's see if you've kept your title, King of clouds."

"Gladly."

"Stand up, Vanguard."

"Stand up my Vanguard"

"Greedy Hand"

I smiled, he still kept the dark irregulars. Easy to beat when you know the strategy

"Red Pulse Dracokid."

"Luke, prepare to be crushed by the might of the eternal waterfall!"

**I'm ending it here because it'll be nice to have the episode dedicated to the cardfight plus a few other things. Plus I spent my entire Saturday writing this.**

**Blake: Tempest?**

**Me: Not again.-Sigh- what's wrong now?**

**Blake: When will you tell the readers the rest of the story?**

**Me: I'll put it in when I feel like the time is right now do the disclaimer while I go lie down for a bit. **

**Blake: Well Tempest does not own Cardfight Vanguard and all of it's content except Tempest's OCs belong to Bushiroad. Please review because it will make him happy. Thanks for reading.**

**Me:-Shouts from the background- Tempest signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tempest here! Sorry for leaving this to the last minute but I owe you an explanation, no matter how bad. So I've been panicking about my catering exam so more practicing pastries but I also have a business week tomorrow so I had to get a fancy suit. But enough excuses so as always, favourite, follow and review pls.**

**Enjoy!**

"So you still kept those Dark irregulars. Can you still use them though?" I asked

"Of course I can, I beat Sammy after all." He retorted, failing to see the death glare from Sammy.

"Well since your so confident I'll let you go first."

"Fine then."

And the battle begun.

As time went on, I got a taste of how annoying a clan from the Dark zone could really be.

"Dark soul conductor's skill lets me soul charge 2 cards and since I had two guarding it, that's another 4 cards into the soul."

_Damn, how can I get out of this. No doubt he has that card still and if he has the witching hour cards then I need to keep as many cards in my hand as possible._

The onslaught kept coming at me and was thrown at Luke, neither one of us ever getting the upper hand until the fifth damage fell my damage zone, equalling his. But now it was my turn.

"Primordial being, thunder down from the clouds above in a never-ending torrent! I ride Dragonic waterfall" My trump card was here as was my name sake.

"Thanks to Dragon knight, Lezar's ability, when a grade 3 Kagero unit is placed on the Vanguard circle, it gains an extra 10,000 power and I have two sitting in the rear guard."

It made it exceptionally amusing to see Luke try to worm his way out. Too late.

"Bahr boosts and my first Lezar attacks"

"I guard with Blue dust and Dark knight of Nightmareland. I intercept with Emblem master as well."

_Three more cards left and an intercept. I can win this with Gaias and Waterfall._

"The same attacks Rejiy"

"Intercept with Dark soul conductor and guard with Dark queen."

"Lets finish this then. You wont be able to guard this turn."

Luke sneered "How so?"

"The two trigger cards from your last turn only equal up to 15,000 as a guard and with my abilities, you won't survive with what I have planned."

The sneer fell and was replaced by a face stricken with terror. How ironic that the person using a deck filled with fear and terror was now scared.

"Now, Dragonic waterfall attacks. Gaias' skill activates, resting him and soul blasting 2 gives waterfall an extra critical. Also when waterfall attacks, he gains an extra 3,000 power. Now, his final ability: by discarding Vortex Dragon, he gains 10,000 power."

"I guard with Blue dust and Dark knight." Luke cried, trying desperately to survive as he had nothing left.

"Twin Drive check. First, March rabbit, no trigger. Second check, Blue ray dracokid, Critical trigger. It's over Luke."

"No, not yet Blake. First check... no trigger." And he placed the sixth damage down. I won.

"Whoa Blake, awesome moves" a voice said behind me. As my head turned around, I saw everyone crowding round the game we just had. My nerves started to shake. I wasn't bothered by them watching but the tight space made me nervous. I was slightly claustrophobic.

"You still can play well." Miwa said.

"You still remember me Miwa?"

"'Course I do. But when you moved schools we never really kept in touch. So how's the old man treating you"

_My heart froze. I forgot he knew that part of my story. Not even Anya knew. The visions returned and they were more powerful than ever..._

_The small dirty room closed in on me, the pain returned and the shrieking enveloped my ears. Then, the darkness overtook me. I was alone. Again._

(Anya's POV)

The game was amazing and I never expected to see Miwa again. He seems as energetic as always but Blake seemed panicked and even more than usual. Miwa mentioned an "Old man." Who was that? I never heard Blake mention him before and he seemed on edge all day. I always knew he kept secrets from me and I always knew never to pressure him because what ever it was that happened, it made him incredibly vulnerable. He always acted tough but I knew how scared he is. The panic attacks that he has on rare occasions seem to make him see visions and the way he yells and only calms down when he exhausts himself and blacks out. All I could ever do was try and calm him down but that has a small effect and the screams will turn into whimpers. When I realized he was on the verge on having a panic attack again right after Miwa mentioned someone, all I could was yell at them.

"Guys, get out the way!" Blake's armed wrapped around his head. Too late but at least I could stop a massive scene.

"Sammy help me out here and Misaki, get a blanket." I grabbed with help from Sammy. Blake; who now had tears streaming down his face and seemed to be having the visions again, so we put him up against the wall. I was worried because I noticed he was incredibly light. I never really took into account how little he ate. When Misaki returned with a small blanket, I wrapped it around his shoulders. He started to whimper so I sat next to him and put my arm around him. Instantly, he calmed down but his eyes were still painfully shut.

"Shh, it's fine, it's alright, there's nothing to be scared off, it's going to be fine." I repeated this and I realised that Miwa was also doing the same as I was. After a few minutes, Blake had exhausted himself and blacked out. I positioned his limp body comfortably.

"Miwa could I talk to you for a minute? I asked. I had questions and it seemed that he had the answers.

"Sure thing Ann."

We walked out of card capital and into the rain. How fitting for the situation at hand. I never really understood why Blake loved the dull weather but he seemed relaxed so I never questioned him on it. Miwa stepped out and I saw his eyes, stricken with worry.

"Miwa, who is that "Old man" that you asked about." This was what worried me the most because it was never mentioned and it seemed to trigger the panic attack.

"He never told you about it?"

"Never."

"Well, when he was 13, he said that someone was going to take guardianship over him but after a week, he started to get more distant and that's when the panic attack happened. After that, he moved school and we never really talked. But something that worried me was occasionally he limped and his right leg seemed to be hurt but he said it was nothing."

"Miwa, he never told me this and he tells me everything." We stood in the rain for a bit, thinking about what to do. Then I remembered the delivery station. Friday.

"Miwa! Blake's planning to sleep on that bench again!" I cried

"What? How do you know this?" He seemed puzzled.

" Back at the delivery station where he works, I overheard him and his boss talking and lets just say my sources inform me that every month, the delivery station gets the packages that are saved up to be delivered, weird system I know but Blake sleeps there and when the truck comes, he has to sleep outside because there's no room for him to sleep and he always refuses to sleep around my house, Sammy's and Luke's so I need your help Miwa."

"How can I help?"

"Get him to live with you as long as possible." The bombshell hit us both hard.

"Well my family will be able to do it, they love him more than their own son but how can I convince Blake." That was a good question but was answered easily. Miwa always found a way.

"I know what to do but he won't live with me longer than a fortnight I guarantee it."

I laughed, knowing he was right but I had a plan.

"Listen, make sure he's alright and make sure you convince him and the rest I will look into and I can get this sorted out by the fortnight don't worry."

"Well if you're so sure then I'll get on it." With the plan agreed, he walked back into the shop and out of the corner of my eye I saw Blake standing and he looked embarrassed more than anything else.

"Meanwhile, I have a call I have to make." I dialled the number I had always hoped I had to never ring in this situation. But desperate times called for desperate measures. The monotonous tone of the phone was cut off and replaced with a calm, feminine voice.

"Anya? What's up?"

"Hey cous, listen, you know that favour you said you owed me?"

"Does this involve Blake and that plan I had?

"Yes and we need to start to put that into action."

"Good, my brother's here and he says that he'll help as well."

I smiled, knowing that everything was going to be alright.

"Then let's start..."

(Blake POV)

I woke up, a blinding light forcing me to close my eyes again. I could hear voices but they were muffled and distorted, as if I was listening to them underwater. I tried opening my eyes a second time with success, only to be greeted by a group of faces looking straight at me. The last thing I remember was playing Vanguard and then... I had a panic attack. Crap.

"Hey, are you okay Blake?" I turned, seeing Misaki crouched down looking at me as if I was a lost puppy.

"Yeah, I just have a headache. Sorry about that as well." I was embarrassed. Everyone was looking at me, no doubt either judging me or wondering what caused the panic attack. I tried to stand up but my legs crumbled from underneath me. Perfect, Now I just looked pathetic.

"Here, let me help." Misaki said taking my arm and helping me up. Once I got balanced I tried taking a few steps forward, then backwards. At least now I could walk.

Miwa walked in seeming as happy as ever. That was never good in my situation.

"Good to see you standing Blake." He said, his face becoming more serious. But I couldn't focus on that right now, I just needed to get out of here.

"Listen guys, I appreciate you helping me but I need to get going so.."

"I'll walk you wherever you need to be Blake and no refusing okay?" Miwa interjected. No shaking off this guy.

After walking for a few minutes, I could tell we was not going to the park bench. And I knew why as soon as Miwa stopped in his tracks.

"Blake, this is worse that two years ago."

"Miwa this is none of your concern."

"Of course this my concern, you just had a panic attack and you're planning to sleep on the park bench again."

"That is also none of your concern so just drop it."

"No, I won't!" Miwa took a deep breath, knowing that aggression won't help the situation.

"Listen, I want you live with me and the family but just for a fortnight okay and then you can do what ever you want and I won't interfere."

"Miwa I told you before, I'll only be a burden." I said, looking down, I couldn't look at him directly after what happened.

"If you refuse again, I'll tell the police that you don't live anywhere."

I head shot straight up, my eyes burning with the utmost rage I could muster. How dare he blackmail me!

" You...wouldn't...dare!"

"I would so take my offer." Miwa said, I could hear the sadness in his voice. He had no choice in this did he? I was trapped.

"Fine but only for a fortnight."

Miwa beamed at me, obviously happy that his plan worked. I knew that this was for the best but I just couldn't trust him fully. Nor anyone ever again.

**Oh my God, it's done! A very slow chapter but next chapter is when the back story and Anya's plan come to light. But not all of it. I have to keep some in the dark for you because I'm evil.**

**Aichi: Yes you are.**

**Me: Excuse me?**

**Morikawa: You left us out!**

**Kai:...And me**

**Me: Well I'm sorry but there are more important things at hand so there.**

**Kamui: Can I be in the next chapter?**

**Me: Where did you come from? You know what I don't care so I'll try to fit you in.**

**Koutei: And what about me? I am in the main characters bar.**

**Me: Goddamnit! I TOLD YOU TO JUST STAY PUT UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER! You know what, I'm going to lay down again. Aichi. Disclaimer. Now.**

**Aichi: As last time, Tempest does not own anything but his OC's and all rights go to Bushiroad.**

**Me: Pls review. Tempest signing off! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Tempest here! Last minute update again but excuses rise to the occasion. The first was that business thing I had and I actually got to the finals and keep a cut of the profit so that was the easiest £45 I've ever gotten. But the biggest reason is that Code Geass has been taking over my life and I now have a new favourite anime but this story will continue until the very end! Also a massive thanks to Blackwing-Darkraven for your reviews. You have really spurred me on the keep going.**

**Enjoy!**

So now you know how the chain of events that changed my life began so let's skip those two weeks I spent with Miwa. Surprisingly, I felt happy there but shaken. That panic attack has me worried. Of all the times to have them, why then? And if that wasn't bad enough, I've been waking up from nightmares screaming and covered in cold sweat. Losing sleep, plagued by fear, all of it is just building up again and I don't want it all to snap. Not again. But as I said, the day I spent with Miwa and his family were good. His parents were overjoyed to see me again and they're just how I remember them. Just like Miwa. Or Vice versa. I've ended staying the entirety of the two weeks because Miwa constantly reminded me of how much power he held. Typical his dad worked for the police force. But I digress. Most of my time out of school is spent at Card capital.

I've gotten to know Aichi and Kai a lot more now and now I know that middle schooler, Kamui. He is as good as a cardfighter as he is annoying. Very good. Sammy and Luke have been killing me at Vanguard lately and I don't know why. I just can't play as good as I used to but maybe this deck isn't for me. But I still enjoy it nonetheless. Anya has been acting weird lately, almost as if she's excited for something and come to think of it, so has Miwa. Not the best omen I have ever seen in my life. During the last few days, Misaki has been trying to convince me to participate in the other local shop tournaments to get to regionals but playing for the entertainment has never been my style. But Anya convinced to go watch Q4. Oh yeah, Aichi, Kai, Kamui and Misaki all won their shop tournament so they get to go to regionals. Miwa said he was going by the train but Misaki convinced her Uncle Shin to let me tag along in the mini-van with Anya. My life has never been sane but Anya was actually making an effort towards something which was very unnatural to her. She did it again after Q4 won regionals and were on their way to nationals. I was always the cautious type and always suspicious of Anya and her plans but I didn't know the scale of it. Of how much it meant to me. At nationals, I met team Caesar. I always looked up to them as idols and meeting them all was amazing. I didn't know at the time how one small meeting would change me and my perspective of the world. How much hatred one person could have built up. I know this for the scars on my back force me to carry a burden of lies and anger. For family no longer meant anything to me. Just the pure essence of vengeance. I never would have thought how being invited to team Caesar's holiday house after Q4 lost nationals could help me come to terms with my past. Time cannot heal the scars of the past but they could. Let me explain further...

**And that's it. I was feeling especially evil so I decided to keep it short but don't hate me. Hate my friends for suggesting it. Next chapter will start from meeting team Caesar to halfway through Blake's time at the holiday house. Please review because I want to know your feedback. Until next time, Tempest signing off!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tempest here! Finally! A day off from school means that I can update so here it is. But before I begin, I am thinking of starting a Code Geass Fanfic but it will not begin until the summer holidays because of this and exams but I have got the plot so I hope people can wait. As usual, please fav, follow and review as it would make me really happy.**

**Enjoy!**

(_On the way to nationals)_

It was safe to say I was not enjoying the bus drive. Shin was very oblivious to the squabble between the boisterous Kamui and the ever-stoic Kai. And it just so happened that I was very irritable. I tried listening to Miwa's "Of monsters and men" soundtrack on the MP3 he let me borrow. But the argument was not the "Mountain sound" I wanted.

"Well why do you have to be a jerk about it!" That ear piercing brat Kamui screeched.

"I'm not, I just state the logical." Harsh but true. Kai was a lot like me because of the logical thinking. Well, mine was a bit...out of it as of late.

"So what!? Aichi doesn't need to hear it, he only got started a month ago and he's made it all the way to regionals!"

"But as the substitute." He had to say it.

"See what I mean."

"Kamui, it's fine. I know that what Kai s saying is the truth."

At this point, there was no hope, the argument would never end so I would end it for them.

"THATS IT I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" Not the best plan I've ever but I have had a lot of bad plans lately so you know. A plans a plan. I found it hilarious when Anya popped up from her chair to spy with a "this-is-going-to-be-one-of-those-flip-out-moments-and-I-got-it-on-camera"look on her face.

"Aichi there is no need to put yourself down. You are a good fighter you just need to round off those rough edges but you have potential." He smiled thanking me for my nice words. That changed rather quickly.

"As for you two, I have never met a pair of people so irritating in my life! Kamui, stop pretending you can control peoples personalities and quirks because you give people headaches." He gave me a scowl, letting me know I have one my job.

"Kai. Just stop antagonising people and shut up. Please."

As soon as the rant ended there was silence. How ironic. How I got silence by creating a louder noise. But this was broken promptly by a loud sniggering. Can you guess who it was?

"I forgot to say that you should never argue when Blake listens to music. It's how he keeps calm fro-"

"Anya!" I cut her off. No more spilling secrets on her part.

"If I want to anything about my life I will but for just stay quiet."

Then I sat back and listened to my form of short felt salvation.

ZZZ

(_At the stadium)_

Everyone stumbled out of the car in a desperate rush to get outside. Quite comedic and I chucked at the fact that I was the only one the make it safely out. I marvelled at the stadium they were about to partake a vanguard tournament in. All I needed to do was find Miwa. Shin said he would take me back after the tournament and that I could spend the nigh if I wanted to, though it would mean I would sleep on the sofa. When I was about to accept, Anya said no politely. I took her to the side quickly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! That was...that was...so unlike you! Why would you do that. I could have easily taken that, left the next morning and get out of Miwa's hair. I'm only a burden anyway."

"There you go again! Why do you constantly say that when it's no true. No one thinks you're a burden Blake."

I looked away, unable to meet her gaze. "Your wrong. I am a burden and everyone thinks so. Just no one says it to my face."

Anya was about to continue but we heard Kamui shouting at someone. We turned and I was shocked to say the least. Kamui was shouting at the former champion, Kenji Mitsusada. Anya was even more happy and bounded up to him. Great, introductions. By the looks of it, Kamui had bumped into him and was blaming it on him. Another awkward situation that would leave me with a massive headache. Time for me to do what I do best and stop this situation.

"Are you alright?" The ever-humble Kenji asked. At least he made an effort to apologise. Not that it would work with Kamui.

"Your hurt? Now I feel really bad. Please accept my most humble apologies."

"No Mitsusada, it's us who should apologise. We shouldn't have let the monkey off his leash." I joked. It worked when Kamui started to shout at me but it was nothing mor than white noise to me now. Then, I heard Anya squeal. I turned to see the other two thirds of Team Caesar. Yuri and Gai Usui. But why then was Anya hugging Yuri and Gai then. Why must my life be full off surprises.

"Anya."

"Yes?"

"Why?"

"Oh yeah." She steeped away to look at us all. "This is Gai and Yuri Usui. Also my Cousins."

Silence enveloped the group and then Anya said:

"You did know that right?"

"Anya" I began "not once have you said that two of the former champions are cousins. Those words haver never left your mouth.

"Well now you do."

I sweatdropped. "Anya, you are such an airhead."

"I won't deny that."

We all laughed. It was times like this that I cherished for there was so little in my life that I cherished. When I saw Kenji, he caught my gaze and a look of recognition flashed on his face.

"Hey, aren't you that boy from before"

Crap, he remembers. As I was about to deny that, the visions...

_The rain on that night, the pain in my knee and back, the warm light, the smile..._

"Blake are you okay?!" A voice pierced through the darkness. "Answer me!"

I came to my senses, finding myself on my knees and tears falling down my face

"Anya...Help me..." I said before I collapsed.

ZZZ

I woke up in a small, private room, being crowded by Anya, Gai, Yuri and Kenji. I was scared, the visions are starting to get worse and worse.

"Sorry about that guys." I said groggily

"Don't worry about it Blake but-" Kenji cut him off

"What happened?"

That question threatened everything I had tried to hide. And I was cornered.

"Kenji I-"

"Koutei."

"Sorry?"

"I told you before, call me Koutei." He said with a warm smile. The same that saved my life that one time.

"Well you all know the full story I trust as Anya tends the tell everyone." They all nodded, encouraging me to go on.

"Well, I get these visions sometimes and they just cause me to go like that. I was told by a doctor is was due to stress levels and of my past."

"What happened?" Again with that question Koutei.

"I'd rather not say, I don't want to see another one. "Thank God they seemed to believe me.

"How long was I out for?"

"Well, you missed the national qualifiers. We made it but Q4 lost to Asteroid, the team who beat us last year."

"Oh well, they are a new team after all and don't really know how to work together. But they made it this far."

After I felt well enough to walk, we left the stadium and I was sad to see Team Caesar go. They did a lot for me. The atmosphere was depressing on the way home but seemed to soften as time went. When I got to Miwa's house, he bombarded me with questions but after everything was sorted out, he calmed down. I noticed the house was empty.

"Well, the old man got a holiday to Quebec for work but could only bring Mom along as it was so last minute. Plus I needed to make sure your not living on the streets. And I know you'll kill for this but Dad does know that your homeless."

My hands started to shake in fear, How could he do that?

"Nononono you can't do this Miwa, I can't go back to that orphanage. They sent me along with-" My hands went straight to my mouth. I nearly said the one thing that was to stay secret.

"Calm down Blake, he said he won't do anything without your consent okay, you won't go back if you don't want to." Miwa said comforting me. He was so kind yet something was stopping me from trusting him. I wanted to but I couldn't.

ZZZ

_(On the way to the holiday house)_

After national, Q4 and the gang was invited to a holiday house to hone their cardfighting skills. After a hour of arguing, screaming and a sly punch by Anya, I decided to go. Luke and Sammy couldn't have joined because they needed to catch up with English. At least it was Miss Richards teaching them, her lessons were always the one that I looked forward to the most. But anyway, it was a big surprise that I was invited. The drive was the same as last time with Kamui and Kai arguing about Aichi and with me shouting at them. Anya seemed to have a certain sparkle in her eyes when I looked over to her. She said that she was fine and I knew that but she had something planned.

"You know, I'm glad we get to go to this house by the beach."

"Why's that Ann?"

She looked straight at me. "Because we get to clear our heads of course. I'm worried about you and this what we need. I hope it helps anyway."

I felt my eyes sting from the start of tears. She did care for me and I knew she wouldn't do anything to truly hurt me. All of it was to help me in the long run. I cleared my face and for once, I smiled as best as I could at her. It meant so much to me that I had someone so close but still...

The car stopped abruptly, signalling our arrival.

"Alright gang, we're here." Shin called

"Misaki, could you open the trunk for me please?"

"Sure."

As soon as she opened it up, we were all shocked at the amount of luggage we had. Luckily, I only had a rucksack of stuff but I would still help. Morikawa was moaning promptly about it.

"Need any help with all that?" A voice from behind said. It was Team Caesar!

"Koutei? Why are you here?" I asked. Surely this wasn't a coincidence.

"Well this our holiday house and we planned to have this as a celebration but since it didn't turn out that way..."

Koutei stepped in "We had this so we could get ready for next years nationals so lets get better together."

As everyone started to walk off, I stayed behind to help with the luggage. I was never one for big crowds anyway.

ZZZ

The sun had begin to set by the time that all of the luggage had been brought up the hill. Everyone seemed to be occupied by the Cardfights so I took this opportunity to sneak inside. Unfortunately, someone was waiting in the bushes for me. They grabbed the scruff of my neck and pulled me in. Yuri. She truly was related to Anya.

"How's it going Blake?" She said with a smile.

"Fine but you could have asked with out turning into an assassin."

"Please. Anyway, how come you isolating yourself from us." She sounded generally concerned.

"I'm not but-"

"You are isolating yourself and it's clear as crystal why."

"What do you mean."

"Your upset. I'm going to let you go wherever you want to go now but when your ready to talk, get Koutei."

"Why though?"

"He can help." She smiled and left.

I was thinking about what she was saying while helping to make the dinner. I was always gifted with cooking but a little help from Miwa got me there. I looked around and saw everyone laughing and enjoying themselves. Oh how I longed to join in with them. How I longed to have a life I could cherish. To have a new family. When I came to my senses, I looked down to find I cut the vegetables to thin so I did it again, my full concentration. Once it was done, a put them by Shin and left to sit at the benches. A few minutes later, Koutei walked over and sat down beside me. We sat in silence to see where this situation would take us. He made the first move.

"So, was it you? The boy I took in that one time` I froze, knowing that I could not hide this for longer.

"Yeah, it was. I was that kid with the limp." I said, suppressing the memories. Not now.

"I thought as much. Why did you leave at 2 in the morning?"

"You saw?"

"Yeah, I tried looking for you but you had sped off into the alleys so I tried looking in the alleys but still couldn't find you. I did try so you know." He seemed hurt that I did that but I had my reasons.

Why did he make such an effort. No one ever really did that. Could it be that he's different from the others? That he doesn't think of me as a burden? The dinner call made me rush towards to house with Koutei. We was both as hungry as each other and we needed food. As we said our thanks, I started to wonder why Koutei made that effort. Could he have known what happened. Preposterous, no one knew except me. I noticed Yuri whispering to Koutei, whose expression turned sad. But I also saw a look of determination in his eyes. As we was talking, Gai made another announcement.

"We also have someone else joining us for dinner tonight and tomorrow's dinner as well. He is a big Cardfighter internationally and sold us this house."

"Who is it?" Koutei asked. Even he was clueless. Gai's next words would change my life.

"Well he's here actually." As if on cue, a knock on the door resounded throughout the room.

As Gai walked to the door he called "Please meet Mr. Jenji Taylor.

That bombshell left made pathetic. My entire body was shaking as if I was ill. I felt it to. Everyone looked extremely worried.

Then he walked in. That lanky stature, that salt-and-pepper hair, those green eyes.

And that smile...

The visions rushed back in a flood of pain...

_The dark room, the screams, the laughter, the sound of metal crashing down, the pain, the scars, the bucket of salt water, excruciating pain, that smile, the darkness. All of it. The knife._

When my senses came back, I was holding the knife, pointed to the man that caused me so much strife. The man who ruined my life. The man who left me scars and almost crippled. I pointed the knife at the man that had beat me senseless. Cheshire. Tears fell as all of the suppressed memories came flooding back in one blow. So I ran. I was a shameful coward; a burden. Nothing more than a scrap and he knew it. And know, my closest friends did to. They knew I was a coward. And as I sat on the beach, hearing Koutei sit next to me, I wondered if tomorrow would be my last day.

**That's it. By far my best chapter but really emotional. Not too much to say so please review. At this stage it would mean so much to me. Until Sunday, Tempest signing off!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tempest here! This chapter is the one where everything comes into the light so get a box of tissues ready. Also, there won't be any new chapters until the 27th of July because of a whole week of exams and study leave but hopefully this will satisfy you. Finally, I have two more stories in the works, each different shows but same style of story so tell me if you want them one at a time or released side-by-side.**

**Enjoy!**

I sat on the beach, staring. Staring at the nothingness that was the night. The stars had been put out and the moon only gave a dull grey glow. Such was my life. Funny, how I could find the beauty in the most simplistic of things. But, again, such was my life. The tears had stopped, covering a pathetic empty shell. I could not move, talk or even think. I just stared into the night sky. I heard soft footsteps, muffled by the sand. Only one person I knew could do that so calmly. Koutei. So he did care. He had come all the way down the hill to see me. Or was it my imagination? Then again, such things had fled me long ago. All thanks to that man. Jenji Taylor. Cardfighter extraordinaire, entrepreneur and overall jackass. Put gently. He claimed to care, to love but yet here I am, sniffling, because the man who took everything away from me was there. And what did I do? I made a fool of myself. Was I ready to take the life of the man who took mine? No. That I know. But harm? Maybe? But the moment had past. All that was left was the memory. And the fear. Always the fear of living another day. Koutei nor I dared speak. We just left each other alone in the reaches of our minds. Ah, the deafening silence had such a calm atmosphere. But it was lonesome and I had been living in the shadow of loneliness for too long.

"Are you alright?" Koutei's voice rang out. I chuckled gently.

"After all of that which happened just know "Are you alright" is the best you can say?" I questioned. He chuckled as well.

"Everyone's in shock at the moment."

"They would be after me pointing a knife at a seemingly harmless stranger."

"You make it sound like he isn't."

"He's the biggest piece of scum I ever met." I was the most truthful statement I had ever spoken in my life.

"Yet you stay so calm."

"All turmoil left me long ago. All that's left is an empty shell."

"That's not true in the slightest is it Blake."

I turned in surprise. Was I wrong? But how could he know about it.

"You are full of life yet you lock it away. I've seen you want to have fun but it's _you_ who misses out because your scared. Or am I wrong?"

He was right. I was scared but he was still in the dark about why. He had suspicions but I still couldn't decide whether or not to keep the as suspicions. I wanted to trust him but...but...

"Your scared to talk because of him."

My heart froze. It was precisely what it was.

"Your scared of what will happen if you trust someone or not and your worried if you do, you'll just be let down again. You don't want to leave your friends but you keep them at a safe distance in fear of them getting in the way of whatever it is that your scared of. A fitting emperor always put selfless acts towards his subjects and strides on no matter what setbacks may occur." He spoke, each word strumming sense back into my mind. I felt as if I woke up from a long sleep. I looked around, the stars gleaming a pale white and the moon illuminating the sand. The figure next to me wore a red coat over a grey t-shirt. The emperor sat next to me and possibly saved me. I was back to my own self. Or at least I felt that way. The smile on his face brought back the memories of that night...

_The pain intensifying as I walked down the black street, only one house had the lights on. I kept walking. The door opened and someone stepped out. The night shrouded his face but I kept walking. I didn't turn around. I felt dizzy. I stopped and felt myself fall. The nothingness took me. Sweet, sweet silence filled me. My night had been filled with screams of agony. My screams of agony. All I wanted to do was sleep. But I felt myself being dragged upwards and then..._

_Light..._

_I was in a house unbeknownst to me. The walls were white and the furniture to. The floor a light brown. My head thudded and as I looked around, I saw someone looking at me from across the room, smiling. My heart filled with glass. Was it him? Then I noticed the smile was warm, not cold and malicious. He stepped forward, revealing short, fair hair and a pair of steel grey eyes. But they were filled with kindness..._

I blinked and found myself crying hard. My whimpers were muffled. Koutei just sat there, ever still, embracing what was someone who had been lonely far too long. As I began to fade out again, I truly felt happy.

"Koutei..."

"Yeah?"

"Call that bastard. Tell him to come over."

"What!? Why!?"

"Please...and tell Anya and Yuri to finish the plan."

And I blacked out.

When I awoke, I was back in the house. I breathed, thinking it was only a dream. I looked too the side and saw Anya but her face turned. I had scared her and betrayed her trust. I didn't blame her for being upset. As I was about to say something, I heard shouting. Two voices. I stopped breathing when I realise who it was. I was through with being scared and lonely. I was going to make sure that man never hurt me again. I got up and strode across the room with a fierce determination. I opened the door, the voices becoming clearer. As I walked into the dining room, everything went quiet. In front of me stood Cheshire, the man who abused me and who would pay dearly for it.

"Cheshire" I spoke, my voice filled with venom "how lovely to see you again. We must catch up how have you been?"

He blinked, not recognizing the newly found sarcasm, "Fine, and you?"

"Oh you know, the same old same old, doing deliveries, making friends and trying to get over the fact that you caused me so much physical pain." I felt good saying this.

Kai, whose stoic face had a twinge of anger hidden in it said " why don't we leave these two alone to sort things out..."

"Kai!" Koutei yelled, causing everyone to wince,

As they walked out, I felt my resolve waver. Could I do this? Face the man that caused me to carry this burden? I would.

I turned, making sure that Cheshire could see the convictions in my eyes. He looked at me with that malicious smile.

"Your bold I'll give you that Blake. But..." He rushed forward, grasping my neck and pinning to the wall. "You seem to forget that I will never give up."

His grasp was causing me pain, flashes of my past rushing past but I would not give in. Not now. Just a little longer.

"You gave me a scare when you escaped little birdie but world is a big place for something so vulnerable."

"So your mind has kept up with your delusions for two years. I'm impressed Cheshire."

He sneered, reaching down to a long bag he had at his feet. He pulled out the item and I knew that he was a step ahead.

"You remember this baseball bat don't you."

I glanced to my right knowing that the plan was working but not finished.

"I'm afraid not, refresh my memory."

"Fine. Remember how after everyday, you would walk straight to me like a good little birdie? How you would mess up? How I disciplined you for breaking the rules? Notice those bloodstains? That's your blood. Remember how that pretty little knee of yours would pay the price and how every little cut on the little birdies back would be washed with salt water? Excruciating. All in all, you was nothing more than an outlet from my anger and after tonight, you will be again." He raised the baseball bat but swung it down suddenly, impact was imminent. I screamed as sound of bone shattering crashed throughout the house. The pain was unbearable. My vision blurred but the last sound I heard was fists connecting and constant questions aimed at me.

"Please say your alright Blake? Please!"

I awoke again to red and blue light. I saw the limp body of Jenji being dragged away, occasionally twitching. I saw people outside crowding around Yuri. Then I noticed the two figures b the door. One was a policeman tending to the other mans cuts. The said man was Koutei. The plane had worked. To have Jenji to admit to having abused me then have the cops drag him away to rot in what ever cell he's put into. But the bat was unforeseen. I then noticed the cast my leg was in.

"Koutei..." My voice was nothing more than a croak

He looked in my direction then his eyes became frantic as did the police man. His face was clearer. Miwa's dad. Fortune did favour the bold.

"Blake are you okay?!"

"Again with that question Koutei, get a new catchphrase." My personality had finally returned to me.

"I will but for know how are you."

"A little woozy but fine. Even my knee's okay." Miwa's dad began to speak.

"Good, there was no serious damage but you need to wear that cast for at least a fortnight. Jenji Taylor will be prosecuted for assault, resisting arrest and physical abuse. You'll never see him again."

"Oh, thank God..." I spoke, my eyes beginning to tear.

"However, there is a problem."

My heart sank. "Which is?"

He took a deep breath and said:

"As your guardian has been arrested, you will be transferred to an orphanage away from here. I'm sorry."

As I saw my life repeat itself Koutei spoke up.

"Um, officer could I speak to you for a second."

"Sure."

The time went fast as my shell started to close up. My life was going in a continuous cycle and there was no stopping it. But then the two men walked back in, both smiling.

"Mr. Blake Truman, it has now been confirmed that you are in fact not going to an orphanage."

"What the hell do you mean?"

Koutei stepped forward, revealing a piece of paper. The words on the paper saved my life.

"I says that you are now in the custody of-" Koutei then saved my life once again.

"Me."

**Well. I have no words. My best chapter by far and it won't stop there. I will be starting a second Fanfic on the same day as the next update called "Fallen metal wings." Leave a review and suggestions for the next update. I do not own anything other that my OC's and plot. Tempest, signing off.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm baaaccckk! My exams are finally done so my main focus is the story of Blake. So I did promise a new story but will be up at the _next _update as this is a reward for being patient but the new story is actually a request from a few friends of mine to do a beyblade fanfiction. Check it out as it will focus more on the plot of my OC's just like this is. Also, this is a time skip of two weeks so you know. As always...**

**Enjoy!**

Two weeks had passed since Jenji Taylor, my old "guardian" had cracked my knee but had been hauled away by the police. Two weeks since Koutei took it upon himself to look after me. My God have things been hectic. After Koutei talked me into it (I was politely disagreeing with him on the matter if you count cussing like a sailor about how he couldn't but I was stressed) I set it upon myself to explain all that happened. Surely you could have gathered by now what has happened and some of the details were so gruesome that they made Kai turn a nasty shade of green. I always had a talent for dramatic flair and stories. But needless to say that it was enough to set things straight and reinforce the idea of Koutei adopting me. All part of that plan that Anya had in her diary. And yes I looked but it was only light reading. There was nothing to... explicit except of how she wanted to give Luke a big smooch on the lips. Yet she can't in the fine print. Honestly, she would make a killer loan shark. After everything was said and done, Miwa's dad had to get me to the hospital. After what seemed forever, we arrived at the pristine building. It was lovely as far as hospitals go but I was still feeling anxious. The two weeks passed quickly and soon I was in the car with Koutei, travelling back to his house.

ZZZ

I stared out the window of the car, listening to the radio. I always enjoyed music, it hid me from the bothers of life and wrapped me in sweet melodies. I used to play violin but that was soon broken and used against me. I promised myself I would show Koutei tonight but once everything was settled down. Said person seemed to be looking happy, humming to the beat of the music. It was going to take a lot of time to get used to this but I was happy. Happier than I have ever been. Suddenly, a low rumble broke the tranquillity of melodies. What I didn't know whose stomach it was.

"You hungry?" Koutei chuckled.

"Are so sure that was me and not you?"

"Positive."

"How?"

"Just because."

"You don't want to admit the solid fact that your hungry."

A long silence filled the car, I was right he just could not admit it for his life. We both laughed.

"Well I'll have some stuff at home so I can whip something up for us."

"You can cook?" Another long silence.

"Why do you think I was chopping wood instead?"

"My God we're so screwed aren't we?"

"No, just means that either I learn to cook, you cook or we get a pizza most nights."

"I'll cook as I can but you will learn as well. How on earth have managed this long without cooking skills Koutei?"

"I may get Yuri to do house calls."

My hands went straight to my head and they stayed there the rest of the drive. I felt the car stop abruptly and when I looked up, I saw his house. I remember it clear as day. It was bittersweet. I expected flashes but instead there was gentle memories of how he bandaged my arm, how he looked at the cuts on my back. I was scared beyond recognition but something about him, the house, everything was soothing. I winced when I remembered how I ran through the alleys and how my journey of survival began. But now I was strong. I wiped my eyes and mind to rid the memories and a smile grew on my face. I felt happy about what Koutei had done for me. He could not possibly fathom the amount of gratitude I felt for him. I stepped out the car and walked onto the small porch with Koutei. My new life began...

ZZZ

...And slowly began to tumble when the first room we walked into was the kitchen and my right eye twitched. Pots and pans and cutlery were strewn across the table top. The smell of smoke was fresh in the air. Couldn't cook was an understatement. I guess everyone wasn't perfect.

"I know that this could be cleaner..." Koutei said sheepishly.

"What was you making? A Christmas dinner for 12?"

"Toast and boiled eggs."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Um, Blake?"

I was to busy staring into a small sauce pan and I realised that he was a miracle worker in ways.

"How did you burn boiled eggs?!"

"Is that bad?"

"Let us just say that you are not allowed in this room without my permission." I felt silly by saying this but it was true. He was a menace to the culinary world.

"But it's my house Blake." He said, whining like a 7-year old

"We'll sort something out." I said.

We soon set out around the quaint house and I stood in awe. The living room was big with two cream couches and that soft carpet I remember. The chair in the corner, the painting of Team Caesar, all of it was exactly as it was two years ago. I felt tears sting my eyes again at the nostalgia of it all but wiped it away quickly. Enough crying. We looked at the house and as there was no upstairs, we both sat opposite each other on the couch. We sat in silence but I broke it for once. Enough silence.

"You know Koutei, what you did for me, getting Jenji away from me and saving me from an orphanage by adopting me, it was the most anyone has done for me, save for Anya, and I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart."

"Blake, there's no need to thank me-"

"There is. So thank you."

"I have to thank you for something as well."

"What could that possibly be?"

"You accepted the offer."

"It's not like I had a choice.

"But you did. If you went to orphanage, you would have gotten more depressed and stayed or ran again. But you chose to stay with me so thank you. I want you to know that I'm not just your guardian but I'm also your friend."

"Forgive me for bring bold but your still much more than that. Even though we only really met a fortnight ago, I want you to know that you are like a brother to me. Yuri, Gai and you are the closest thing to family I have and I hope that you feel the way."

"Of course we do Blake."

By this point we were both crying and I just walked up to him and gave him a hug. It was the happiest and most secure I have ever felt I in my life and when we were both hugging like brothers, I felt happy. Enough Loneliness.

ZZZ

"Koutei, not there, there!"

"Here?"

"No, on the big red effin' button in front of you, you idiot."

I chuckled, listening to Yuri shout at Koutei for the twelfth time that evening. Ah the beautiful sound of Portal 2. I was currently in the kitchen with Gai clearing up the Jambalaya **I** had just made. After about 10 minutes of happy sobbing and cheesy family moments, we set out clearing up the house. Frankly, everything was fine except the kitchen so we hired Gai and Yuri to help with the promise of free food and after an hour of Yuri yelling at Gai and Koutei (not me because I am a complete angel) we final finished. The I proceeded to make a digestible meal for us from the tat in the house and I made one great Jambalaya. After I finished the table, Gai and I decided to chat about the obvious thing, being constantly interrupted by shouting and threats of team Caesar being disbanded over an Xbox game. Great job everyone.

"Ya know, we could go play it ourselves in Koutei's room."

"How?"

"He has two Xboxes."

So he can afford two of those and not cooking lessons.

"Koutei!" I yelled.

"What's up?" He called back.

"You have two Xboxes?!"

"Yeah, they were on offer."

Nice one Koutei. Good money management.

"Hey Gai?"

"Yeah Blake?"

"How does get Koutei get all this money?"

"Well uh...uh..."

"Just tell him Gai...Koutei! Not there" Yuri screamed.

"Then where Goddamnit!" Koutei yelled back. Big mistake/

Gai just sighed and spoke as the two began to fight even more.

"Well Koutei's parents are business people but are also family people. And they also own the company that Jenji worked at..." He said cautiously but I was not phased a bit.

"Well good to know that Koutei comes from a good background. Family people are always the nicest people."

"Your not upset or anything right?"

"Oh please, they couldn't have known either way and by the sounds of it, they seem nice enough to give Koutei all this. They seem nice."

"Your a good kid Blake."

I smiled at him, honoured by his words. "Thank you."

"THAT IS IT! GAI, WE ARE LEAVING KOUTEI SO HE CAN LEARN HOW TO PORTAL ON HIS OWN!"

In the space of 3 minutes, Yuri and Gai left with a grovelling apology from Koutei and all around forgiveness. I smiled, knowing I was now apart of this. After Yuri hugged me, she whispered

"Anya said that if you read her diary again she will "kick your scrawny little ass to next Wednesday.""

"That's fine by me. And thank you Yuri. For everything."

"Anytime."

When they left, Koutei and I decided to go too sleep as it was nearing 11 o clock. Then I realised that I had no clothes to borrow so I resorted to borrowing a set of PJs from Koutei. They almost fit which was brilliant.

"I hope you don't mind but I set up a spare mattress in my room if you want it Blake." Koutei yawned, his eyes beginning to darken from tiredness.

"That's perfect, thank you. I still don't feel comfortable yet on my own."

As I got on to the mattress I felt happy that I was here, with a family. As I began to fall to sleep the flashes returned. It scared me that they were returning. I was still conscious but the flashes of the belt pounded in my head. I awoke, panting with Koutei at my side speaking softly. I felt sick. My hand went to my mouth as I sprinted into the bathroom and I began retching into the basin. I was scared but felt better as Koutei was right by me, rubbing circles on my back, assuring me things were alright. I knew they were. I then told him that even though I was still scared, we would get over it together. I was happy. I then rolled up the sleeve of the pyjama top and unravelled the fabric. I showed him the scar that my smashed violin had cause that ran from my shoulder past my elbow.

"Even though this looks bad, it would be worse were it not for you. We will get through this one day Koutei. I just need that little bit of help that I know you'll give me. Right?" I looked up at him, my strength weak.

"Of course we will Blake. Together. A family."

I realised that I was home.

Enough sadness.

**Done. That was amazing and it actually ended on a high note. I hoped you liked the humour and everything else I mixed into it. As usual, I do not own Cardfight, it's characters because if I did, Yuri and Koutei would be together and would get more screen time. I do own my oc's. Finally, I apologise for any OOCness but I felt that it fit well. Please review and until next time...**

**Tempest signing off!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi there! So I was thinking that Blake had an unfortunate past but not about his family life. So I decided to give an insight and boy is this on a good one. This is still based in the present so bear that in mind. Fallen metal wings I now also up so check that out as it would really help me. Without further ado...**

**Enjoy!**

I awoke to the sound of...nothing? I smelt food but why was the house not up in flames. I crawled out from under the covers of the mattress beside Koutei's bed and walked into the living room. I wiped the dust out of my eyes and sat down, taking my orange deck box that was sitting on the coffee table and began looking through the cards. Koutei had been playing against me a lot and won a lot at the same time. I still remembered my mother's words to me as she gave me the deck.

_"Always remember to stay true to yourself even if this deck isn't you. Don't just keep it because I gave it to you. I want you to grow up strong and true so always remember that Blake." A blond haired woman in her late 30's said, looking down at a small 7 year old with messy blond hair and big, gleaming brown eyes._

_"But what if I'm not good with your deck, then I might have to use something else and I don't want to let you down mum." Blake said. He always wanted to be strong for the families sake._

_"Well do what feels right to you. But know I will always love you no matter what path you take."_

_"I love you too mum."_

"Hey Blake?" Koutei said, bringing back to reality with my eyes watering. "Are still upset about something. Is there anything I can do?" Ever since I had the nightmares, he seemed to go out of his way for me. He tried way too hard sometimes and even ended up sick once but still didn't care. I would scold him for it because it was constant but we ended up laughing instead at how serious I was.

"No, I'm just thinking of my family." I said, the tears disappearing. I frowned as he put a plate of food in front of me. This would not end well.

"Relax, I followed a recipe this time." Again, he tried so hard.

"That never makes me feel any better Koutei." It actually wasn't that bad. We both ate while talking about what was going to happen in the coming days. We agreed that we had to go shopping for clothes and necessities but Koutei said he would do it on Monday while I was at school as Yuri had to go shopping with Gai and Gai; naturally scared witless of his older sister, managed to drag Koutei along with him. I also winced when he began talking about Thursday. A day that was supposed to be good but would be kept a secret. Oh well. As we began to watch the crap that was daytime television; as we were determined to have a peaceful day for once, the doorbell rang throughout the house. How typical. As Koutei opened the door,, I got up to see who was at our house as I was naturally curious. But as I heard a voice with an accent, my blood froze and my anger got to a point where I stormed to the front door, pushed Koutei aside and landed the most satisfying punch of my life. The figure who writhed in pain and gripped his jaw was who I thought it was. Tall, blond hair in the same style as mine, green eyes with small glasses and a long, angled face

"You have some bloody big nerves to come crawling back now!" I spat, my accent starting to show. Koutei was beyond shocked.

"Do you know him or something Blake?"

"Kenji Mitsusada, meet Joseph Lance Truman. My cursed brother.

ZZZ

We all sat opposite each other, not daring to breach the silence in fear of starting a feud. Too late for that. 200 years too late. So I decided to say something.

"Joe, why the hell are you here." My accent had disappeared but my anger lingered. My past should stay the past and yet the passage of time continued to haunt me.

"I'm here too bring you back." He said solemnly. I stood up, raging.

"HOW DARE YOU! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO US WHEN YOU LEFT FOR THOSE BASTARDS BACK IN ENGLAND. THAT CURSED FAMILY FEUD FORCED OUR MOTHER AND FATHER HERE AND YOU LEFT FOR THEM RATHER THAN OUR OWN PARENTS! AND IT ALSO PATHED THE WAY FOR THEIR DEATHS WHEN THEY TRIED TO RETURN TO MAKE THINGS RIGHT." By now I was already tired and my eyes were waterfalls. I hated Joseph and he wanted to take me back.

"Maybe I should give you some room guys..." Koutei said quietly.

"Please stay, it'll give me a challenge when I'm trying to rip out Joe's throat." I said sharply, watching him squirm and wince.

"Listen, the feud showed that rules have to be followed and our parents broke them. I didn't realise the consequences but it was the right thing to do." Joe replied.

"Even now you say that when I'm here. Your despicable."

"I'm your brothe-"

"No your not! Koutei became my brother when he adopted me last month." He winced for some reason and muttered something that I caught. I shocked me to my core.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that..." He knew. He _fucking _knew I was abused. And he did nothing about it!

"How. Did. You. Know!"

He looked away. "When you have two large families, you have a lot of widespread sources."

I was shaking now. How could he.

"You miss...miss...missed their funeral. You missed it, left me to adoption and reaped in what was left for you. They were good people and you used them like garbage. You let me be abused..."

"It ended the feud!"

"It ended nothing! It will begin again as all feuds do as they all want the power. You threw their lives away and mine all because you gave into your own selfish convictions."

"I can take you by force!"

"NO! You can't. Firstly, because you admitted to wanting no part with me and we have it recorded at the police station. Secondly, I am officially in the care of Koutei and lastly, I am no longer English. I am now a citizen of Japan."

For once he was speechless. He got up, brushed his shoulders and left the house without another word. I ended up giving into my emotions. My Mother and Father had met and were as close as could be. The families were feuding but they still remained kind and together. But soon they were found and they fled at the sensible age of 22 and 24 respectively. They then had me 8 years later. When Joseph found out, he followed the feud and flew back to England but I remained. Two weeks later, they left to return to England to face the families and sort the feud out. They never got there. Instead, I was told my parents had died in a plane crash when I was with a babysitter. All possessions were left to me but Joseph claimed it all. Except for my fathers violin. He gave that to me. Then he left and I was put up for adoption. I hoped that he would take me with him but I heard the police call him and the entire family rejected me and said that I was to never be with them.

The tears were now flowing quickly and I heard Koutei but I could not listen. Instead I ran into the room next to the bedroom. The study or my room as it was now called. It was filled with books, books and more books and a small desk with stacks of paper and a pen. I was free to read and write my emotions. I did not see the sunset as I usually would or hear Koutei creep in to look over me. I only saw the curves and bends to an old style writing. I always wrote this way. I only saw my emotions. Back to square one I suppose or at least and great deal back. I still had my true family though.

**There it is. I hope you enjoyed it and this was my favourite chapter to write as it gives an insight into his mind and family past. But as well, screw Joseph, that ass will not be appearing again as it was just unbearable to tear Blake's life apart even more which is why I kept it light hearted last time. As usual, I do not own anything except my OCs and all rights go to Bushiroad. Please review and as always, Tempest signing off.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Double digits baby! Here's the 10th chapter and it took me a while to formulate but hopefully it lives up to your expectations. Without further ado...**

**Enjoy!**

I was shocked. Truly. It was Sunday, a day after Joseph tried to claim me as a bargaining chip for the feud. In front of me was something someone had left at our door. It was small and light and covered in brown paper. But it also had the crest of my father's family house stamped on the front. I unwrapped it carefully, frightened of the contents. I saw a small, royal blue box with gold trimmings and the crest on the top. Attached was a note that said:

"_You won't forgive me but please take it for our parents. It was meant for you~ Joseph."_

He had sent me something that was always meant for me...Why? As I heard footsteps, I decided that I needed the extra willpower to open it. As Koutei walked in, I told him about what my actions were doing for myself. He listened the entire time, not stopping me once. In the end, I mustered the power and I opened the box. Inside; on a bed of velvet, sat a silver ring with a medium sized, royal blue gem. I looked closer and in white, I saw the message: "For our darling son, who forever remained at our side. May you grow up stronger than our two families and find true happiness. Your parents."

I stared, emotions overflowing but I would not cry. Too much had left me with those tears. I smiled. My parents, Jonathan Truman and Annabel Montague, had left me a piece of them. And yet it didn't fill any void, solve any problems. It just kept my past in check. For the rest of the day I remained in the study, writing books. Stacks upon stacks of writing filled the room, diamonds in the rough waiting to be picked up. Yet it was only an outlet. But I stare out of the window, the sky painted orange, red and purple. The sun set on an old day, yet the past would forever remain.

ZZZ

I awoke the next morning the sound of a fire alarm. I smiled at the thought but frowned again. Monday. I hated Mondays. And the school had the cheek the have us in today and then break up for the summer holidays. I changed into my uniform and tried to speed out the door bt was promptly stopped by Koutei in his chefs apron that I always laughed at.

"You remember that I'll pick you up today right?" He asked, not taking his eyes off of his breakfast

"Of course, after you finish at the shopping centre nearby yadayadayada I know. You've been telling me for the past week." I said, jogging on the spot.

"Just making sure."

I sprinted to school, making use of my knee. The doctors said it was close to shattering completely but it didn't scare me. Not one bit. After ten minutes of out speeding cars, I saw the building ahead of me. I thought to myself "Just one more day and then I'll be on my way to Miyaji academy." Another great thing was we finished early and we spent the entire day in our first subject: English.

I walked and the room went quiet. Honestly I was confuse as to why. So I decided to break the ice.

"For God sake guys do really have to talk about me behind my back. I know I'm awesome and all but seriously." I joked, earning chuckles from the class.

I went to my seat and sat down in my chair, surrounded by my best friends. They all looked away from me, unable to speak. I could tell by their expressions that they knew everything. Even Anya seemed to be tearing up, scared that I would be angry. Instead, I hugged her.

"Thank you Ann. For everything." I turned to Sammy and Luke "And you two have been here with me all along so thank you. And don't worry about me. I'm slowly getting over it." And all wounds were healed and soon we were doing what we always did. Chatted, laughed and created precious memories. I was soon listening to the news as that's what we decided to do in English. Nothing special but then...

"To international news and in England, something has happened which can only be described as a civil tragedy. A conflict has broken out at Gatwick airport in which someone has been brutally murdered and several have been injured. At the same time, a war broke out in Winchester and we have been informed that these are related. A family feud between two families known as the Montague's and the Truman's has resulted in the deaths of many people over the centuries. The man killed at Gatwick was thought to have been the primary target for this but war has broken out between the two families and police are trying to intervene and stop this chaos. Also... Ladies and Gentlemen, we have the name of the man responsible and the man who was killed. William Montague has been apprehended for firing several shots, all hitting and killing Joseph Lance Truman. That is all we have, I shall see you in thirty minutes." I smiled, the feud had indeed started again like I warned Joseph and he chose to ignore. I now had nothing to do with that family.

"Hey...Blake?" Anya said carefully.

"Yeah Ann?"

"Are you okay?"

"Just peachy. Those dogs deserve to be put down. It was their fault my parents are dead from may angles. I have nothing to do with their petty squabbles." I said bluntly.

Soon, everything was settled with Luke and Sammy and that's when my phone that Koutei brought me went off. But the ringtone...I looks at my phone to see my fears materialized for it was the emergency contact from Yuri. I answered the phone only to be met with frantic breathing. I stepped outside the door with Anya and put it on speaker phone quickly.

"Blake? Please say you can hear me!"

"Yuri, I can hear you, what's wrong?"

"Gai's coming to pick you up. Listen. Koutei and I are in the shopping centre. We were just doing some shopping and Gai went to put some bags in the car so we decided to take the lift to get lunch. It was only me and him and it was only a few floors and...and..." She sounded scared.

"Yuri, calm down, take a deep breath and tell me: what's wrong?"

"It's Koutei! He has bad claustrophobia!" My heart froze. And that really only meant one thing. "He always had it bad but it was quicker and he insisted but the elevator stopped and he's having a panic attack!"

I was so scared but I had to keep a level head. "Yuri listen to me very carefully. Until I get there, just try and comfort him, keep saying that you there and he'll be alright. Do not panic anymore okay. Can you put me on to him for me?"

"Sure..."

"Koutei? Koutei are you there please answer me." I only heard a small whimper in response. Not good.

"Listen, I'll be there in a minute just hold on and please calm down. Can you do that for me."

"Yeah...Just please hurry. I need you..."

"Yuri, I'll hang up now but please just try and clam him down."

"Sure thing Blake just hurry."

"I will. I promise." And soon, I was driving out of the school with Gai, internally panicking. Because the panic attack that Koutei seemed to be having was not normal. It was the vey thing that caused me to shut myself from the world. The harm it did was horrific and I was racing time and fate to save the only family I had and wanted.

**Cliffhangers work wonders in these sort of chapters. Don't hate me because plenty of my friends have called me evil and a murderer for this chapter which I am slowly agreeing to. Until next time, Tempest signing off!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Tempest here! Schools out finally and the chapters on time for once. I did leave it off on a cliff-hanger so without further ado...**

**Enjoy!**

I stared out of the window of the car, noticing the speed of the car. Gai, Anya and I did not speak as we all had the same thing on our minds. Koutei. The person who held the most kindness and thoughtfulness in the world was suffering at the hands of fear. Plenty of times I have been in that position and each time drove me towards losing my mind. But Koutei saved me and gave me a family and memories I could cherish and I would let that be in vain. The visit from Joseph had shaken my resolve but I kept strong. I was through with hiding in rooms and locking myself away. I would face this head on and make it right. Anya seemed worried, which was understandable but I had grown up being able to read her thoughts. She knew something that bothered her other than Koutei.

"Anya." I said flatly. She blinked several times and spoke.

"Yeah?"

"What did Koutei tell you?" I said, my eyes fixed firmly and steely into hers.

"Um, well, he told me that someone came to visit you the other day and that he was, well..." She trailed off, not sure what to say.

"Ah, my brother Joseph. He came over from England to try and persuade me to come back, only to use me as a bargaining chip for the civil war between our two families but I refused."

"So what you said in class was-"

"Exactly what I meant. All Joseph wanted to do was win a game and I thought it best to let sleeping dogs lie."

"Isn't that rather cruel Blake? He was your brother after all." Gai interjected. He was right but my reasons were just.

"A leopard cannot change his spots Gai. And to think that after all this time, blood runs thick in one river and thin in the next."

"You are right there. What people have done to you during your life should never happen to anyone. It's just...wrong."

"In a nut shell it is. But let's focus on Koutei this time. He needs our help."

"Is his panic attack serious?" Gai asked. That was the question that only I had the answer to. But should I tell them the truth? They needed it.

"Yeah. It is. By the sounds of it, it may be the same as the one that caused me to become...lonely in a sense. We need to get there fast."

I felt the car speed up, knowing that I would have to be able to save Koutei. I just had to find the strength.

ZZZ

We got out the car and rushed towards the massive building in front of us, panic in our eyes. We ran through the automatic doors and the first thing I saw was the large crowd around the elevator. Even the media was here which never helped anything. Not that it would stop me. I pushed my way through the crowd and the cameras, earning myself whining from the crew. I saw two cops by the door, one of which was Miwa's dad. The one person who showed up when needed. Good thing I called Miwa first to check if he could get me in with no hassles and luckily, everything went smoothly. With only a nod, he took the other cop aside and I rushed towards the sealed door.

"Yuri! Can you hear me?!" At first I heard nothing but then:

"Blake! Thank God your here. Koutei...it's getting worse, his claustrophobia," She was frantic. It was a miracle she wasn't having a panic attack.

"Alright, alright just keep calm, you owe that to Koutei. I'm going to find a way to help just bare with me."

"Blake, Koutei keeps whimpering _your_ name. Get the hell up and that's how you help."

"Then tell me how and I'll do it."

"Figure something out!"

Nice. Leave it all up to me. I guess that there's not much she can do anyway. I had to find a way up to the lift. I had to calm Koutei down.

"Sir, can I borrow you for a second?" Called an emergency officer or something, I wasn't paying attention.

"What's up?"

"The officer over there has informed me that you can help the current situation. From what we can tell, one of the people trapped is in distress and that you can help. We were planning of having someone get to the lift and helping and as you have ties with him, would you be willing to help us?" It was obvious what the answer was.

"Yes. I will do what needs to be done." Never in my life did I mean my words. We ran up the stairs with the media trying to interrupt us with a barrage of question. All of which I ignored. As we started to stop, I heard faint groaning and sobbing. Damn it was bad.

"We have had a problem with opening the grate and-" It was opened with a swift kick from me. Time could not be wasted, no matter how unorthodox the methods were. I looked down the access hole and saw the lift very close.

"You can just jump if you're confident enough." And I did. I landed with a thud on the metal and I instantly regretted it. A large jolt of pain ran up my knee, reminding me of the damage. I let out a groan but opened the hatch. I jumped again, causing another wave of pain. It caused me to scream in agony, scaring Koutei and Yuri. As soon as I looked at Koutei, I was shocked to say the least. He was huddled in the corner, pale and shivering, letting out short sobs. He had his head buried in his knees.

"Koutei?" I said lightly. He looked up and I gasped. His eyes were sunken into his head, red and puffy from crying. Tears flowed fast down his face and his top half of his shirt was soaked and stained. I crawled forward next to him and leaned against the wall, clutching my knee.

"You alright Koutei?" Silly question but still. He only let out a small squeak and went back to sobbing. Yuri came over and sat next to me. I started to draw circles on his back with my palm, keeping to whispering calming words.

"Everything will be ok Koutei, I swear. Just hang on. We're all here for you, especially me. I was in a dark, dark place when you adopted me and I didn't wholly trust you but you helped me, I just thought I didn't say thank you enough. You know the war in England started but in a way that's a good thing. It shows me that people choose to live on and move on from the past and others do not. They keep blaming each other but the history isn't the problem. It's the people who use it. I learnt that in History a while back studying Ireland. I've moved on thanks to you." I then took off my family ring and placed it on Koutei's hand.

"A thank you gift, for everything." Soon, the sobs grew quitter and was interrupted by coughs and his body went limp. I looked at my watch. Thirty minutes. Not nearly as long as mine. I hoped nothing bad came from this ultimately. A long time passed and finally the metal box began to move. The next events passed quickly. The media and fans of Team Caesar shouted at me, bombarding me with questions and abuse as I was so close to them. Ironic. I remember carrying him to the car with Gai and Yuri finally bursting into tears blaming herself. It took the entire trip back to their house to calm her down and convincing her it was not her fault. I remember Koutei waking up briefly, muttering a thank you and then falling asleep again. We arrived at Yuri and Gai's house at last and Gai proceeded to carry Koutei to a spare bedroom. We walked into the living room and we all collapsed onto the couches. An hour later, Koutei walked in, looking a thousand times better than he did. He sat down next to me as I handed him two pills.

"What are these?" He asked, his eyes dull and half open. That panic attack had really taken it out of him.

"A painkiller for the headache which you most undoubtedly have and an antidepressant for anxiousness and anything else. Just to be safe." I looked around and saw five people in one room. I was just being paranoid but I needed to get us out.

"Hey Yuri?"

"What's up Blake?

"Do you mind walking with me to the pizza place across the road. We need quick food honestly and no one here really wants to cook. Up to you."

"Sure, I need some fresh air anyway." Soon, we was walking down the pavement to get the food.

"Good idea to clear the place Blake. We did need to keep it quiet and there was too many people."

"I just want to help Koutei. I love him as a brother more than anyone else in my life. I just want to keep my new family safe."

"I hear ya. I would do the same for any of you and we both know Koutei and Anya would. Too bad my half-wit brother is scared of everything" We both chuckled, happy that we could have a normal conversation. It was quiet and I was peaceful. How it changed...

We continued to walk and the takeaway place came into view. Soon, I noticed someone walking up to us from a distance and stopped abruptly. As did we. I noticed salt-and-pepper hair, and lanky stature and.. and orange jumpsuit. Fear gripped me and I was paralyzed. He looked up with a malicious grin. His eyes were not green. The glowed ethereally, colours of blue,white and green. It was strange but I realised who it was. I saw sirens of blue and red in the distance. The pieces clicked. Jenji had escaped. He had parole as I read in the papers and went missing. He was crazed. And he pulled something out, pointed it at Yuri and with a malicious smile...

BANG!

And I smiled as I collapsed to the floor, Yuri pushed out of the way at the right time. Not me, as a pool of red started to spread from my shoulder.

**PLOT TWIST! My God people must hate me for all of this shizzle right now, The next chapter will be up very, very soon like, Tuesday soon and it will be good. Until then, review and this is Tempest signing off!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Tempest here! I couldn't keep you waiting so I decided to give you the next part sooner. I wrote this entire chapter listening to Touhou music so hopefully, it has influenced this chapter to be better.**

**Enjoy!**

So, Koutei's had a panic attack, Yuri nearly had a mental breakdown, my brother died and I got shot in the shoulder by an escaped convict and my guardian that abused me. I hate Mondays. I felt the rain cover my face as blood pooled slowly from my shoulder. I heard more shots and I saw a tall man fall to the ground, his crazed face etched eternally with insanity. I heard Yuri screaming at me but it was drowned out by sirens. I smiled, knowing I had protected her. I hung on to her like a lifeline and I soon heard more footsteps follow. Miwa, Aichi, Koutei, Anya. Everyone was hear but their faces were filled with negative emotions. I started to cry. I blamed myself. If only I stayed and admitted my fate, maybe no one would be drawn into this. It was all my fault that I lay here, blood around me. I repeated this like a mantra, Koutei begging me not to say that but I couldn't hear him. The past always found a way to catch up. I tried to push it away but I instead pushed all those who tried to love me away. Soon, I felt darkness try to take me but I was soon awoken by a blinding white light. Was this death? As my vision cleared, I saw stark white walls around me. I was at peace. I tried to move but I found my shoulder gave me the most amount of pain ever. I looked and reality caught up to me. I was in a hospital, an IV drip attached to my arm, a heart monitor giving monotonous bleeps. I felt like I was hit by a bus. I just lay there in the bed, thinking. I was doing that a lot lately and I counted my lucky stars that I survived. Then it hit me. Koutei, Yuri, Gai. Where were they? Were they alright? As I tried to get up, hanging onto my IV drip as I walked, I started to collapse but was caught by someone. I looked up seeing a doctor with a kind face. I remembered him. Dr Burner. He was the one who helped me with my knee and getting used to it. I started to feel weak and darkness enveloped me once again.

ZZZ

I awoke to an orange sky. I looked at the clock to my side on the bedside desk.

6:00 pm.

It occurred to me that I slept for a long time. My shoulder started to throb and I was scared. I was shot. The reality dawned on me like a brick wall tumbling onto my back. Then, the door opened again and the Dr walked in.

"Young master Blake, how are we this evening?" He asked kindly. He was always courteous in his speech.

"Fine." I croaked.

"And honestly?"

"My shoulder hurts badly. I'm scared and anxious. I just want to go home Dr."

"And you will but only when we tell you that you can. You was shot straight through the shoulder. You lost a lot of blood which explains the fainting. Twice. But the good news is that you was not even close to death as Kenji Mitsusada stemmed the bleeding. He knows a lot about first aid and the like. I bet you would like to see them."

I nodded but soon I was feeling dizzy and tired again. I was weak but I tried to hold on.

"Don't fight it Blake, you lost a lot of blood. Just let yourself fall asleep and we'll talk into the morning."

I fell asleep, dreaming nothing at all.

ZZZ

The light streamed through the window, signalling morning. I sat up, feeling better but still in pain. The good Dr. walked in through the door again, carrying two trays of food. It smelt pretty good considering it was hospital food. He sat one tray down on my lap and a cup of coffee. God knows I needed the energy. We talked for a while and we soon came onto the subject of Koutei. He knew all about the incidents surrounding my life as the media got into every little crack of peoples lives. Not that I cared. It was better them telling it than me. And, from what I could tell, it was in my favour. The good doctor saying how little luck I had but was glad he saw a caring family.

"Dr Burner, You do know you're family as well. I wouldn't have made it without you. I owe you my life."

"No you don't. I opted to do the surgery myself as it was the right thing to do. It was because of your parents will I was able to pay of medical school."

"I can never repay you for what you have done for me though. "

"Actually you can. I was told that you blamed _yourself_ for what happened. Is that still true. And don't you dare lie to me." He was serious. I didn't know if I did blame myself. But fate is always out of my hands with these sort of things. I had truly understood myself. But did that stop me. I spent a while wondering about this and then I said:

"No. I don't blame myself."

ZZZ

Several hours had passed and visitors had come and gone. Anya and Miwa was first, scanning me over like hungry buzzards but soon were able to relax. We talked, laughed and hugged. We were friend for ages after all. The came Aichi and Misaki, they took it upon themselves to do what they could for me. I didn't know Misaki too well as we rarely saw each other because of deliveries but we got along very well. She delivered a message from Jim, my boss. I was fired so I could live my life. Bittersweet moments. The last person I saw was Kai who came of his own free will. He told me because he wanted to talk. So we did. I told him my life, he told me his. Bot were sad and still had yet to have a happy ending. When I mentioned about Jenji and his behaviour though, Kai looked scared, almost like he knew something but I didn't press him. After visiting hours, I was led on my bed reading when I heard an argument. I looked through the window and saw Koutei arguing with a nurse about something. But I felt too dizzy to think so I started to fall asleep. Then I remembered. It was Wednesday. Tomorrow was Thursday. A day that I was dreading.

ZZZ

(_Koutei POV)_ (**A/N: Never saw this coming.)**

This was not the greatest of days. I had been trying for two straight days with no sleep and ten trips to Costa Coffee to try and talk to Blake. I was worried. I knew he had left to try and give me space and it worked until I heard gunshots and sirens. It was pure instinct that I raced to find out if it was them. It was indescribable what I felt when I saw him on the ground in his own blood. I was sickening what Jenji, who was supposed to be jailed, was there with madness on his face. I tried shouting at Blake and then I heard him blaming himself. I then shouted at the police, who took it all with no threats. The must have understood. They gave us a damn payoff to stop us suing and after some persuading from Anya and Gai, I took it for Blake. I waited the entire night for the surgery to end and I refused to move from the lobby. I needed to know he was alright. I was still doing this now. I waited in the parking lot with my feet rested on the the dashboard. I would be the first to see him. I had to be. I soon heard tapping on the passenger window. It was that Dr...Burner. The one who saved Blake. I opened the door and invited him ito the car.

"Thank you sir. I wanted to talk if that was alright with you."

"Of course. You saved Blake after all. Thank you by the way."

"I didn't save him just... patched him up. I won't stay long but I wanted to know why you've stayed her for two days. If you wanted to see Blake you could have."

"No because everyone else was here and made appointments and took all day and I just haven't had the chance. I'm worried..."

"If he still blames himself. Don't worry. He does not blame himself at all and he told me this himself. He misses you Koutei. He's scared."

"And that's why I wanted to stay with him. Especially tomorrow.."

"I know. Well there is nothing I can do for today unfortunately but I can make sure that Team Caesar is there tomorrow and there all day." He then left and I knew that everything was alright.

ZZZ

_(Blake POV)_

I awoke suddenly realising what day it was. It didn't help when I heard:

"SUPRISE!" And three people jumped up from the side of the bed. The heart monitor beside me went crazy, earning alarming looks from staff but they soon knew what it was and turned back smiling. Koutei, Yuri and Gai had planned a party? The four boxes and cards and banner saying "Happy 16th Birthday" was dotted around the room. I started to tear up from the thoughtfulness of it all.

"I can assume you like it." Koutei said, a wide smile on his face. I could only wrap my arms around him and the others. My family was amazing. The day was all to ourselves and we spent it talking, joking. Soon, the each held a present in their arms each. Gai handed me his first and inside was a deep, royal blue deck case with a deck inside. I took it out and I almost dropped it. It was a Dimension Police deck and the front card was called Enigman Cyclone.

"Guys, how did-"

"Misaki and Shin spent the past week on it for you." Gai interrupted. Misaki and Shin were in on this? Yuri stepped up next with a slightly bigger box. I opened it tenderly and gasped. A glove that the professional carfighters used on circuits. It was the same colour as my deck box with a purple jewel in the middle.

"Why did you guys get me this? This must have cost you so much to get one and I'm not worth this much."

"Actually, they're free for those in a team." Yuri said, her grin growing. My heart skipped a beat as reality fixed itself into my head.

"Welcome to Team Caesar Blake." About know I started sobbing with happiness. The bonds of family did mean so much. This proved it. As Koutei stepped up, I was already happy enough. This time, it was a very small box. I opened it and I cried even more. It was a silver pendent, similar to the one that Koutei wore. I looked closer, on one side was a picture of all of us together. The other side was engraved with each of our names.

"Oh Koutei...You did this for me?"

"Of course. Today is special so we decided to make it even more special. And with this" he said handing me the final, large rectangular box, "it will be the best."

Once it was opened, happy memories of my family flew back to me. One of sweet melodies. Inside the box was a violin, almost the same as my fathers. It was the best I had seen. After playing a few chords, I found it was tuned perfectly and played softly and smoothly. I felt something on the side and I saw the engraving:

"_Team Caesar."_

We spent the rest of the day chatting about the future happily. As a family. I was finally at peace and I was happy. But that isn't the end of my story...

**And there you have it. As the ending said, we're not through with Blake yet. Next time, we'll see him adjusting to a new found peace. Hopefully. I'll see how I feel. Finally, this chapter is dedicated to my English teacher who left this year, much to our class' protest. You should thank her for this story as she was the one who inspired me to give this a try so thank you Miss and best of luck for the future. Until next time, review and this is Tempest, signing off!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Tempest here! So I was bored this afternoon so I was just rereading my stories when I saw something that made me the happiest person alive. So far, over 1300 people have viewed my story. OHMYGOSHTHATISSOAMAZINGIHAVENOIDEAWHATTOSAY! So I decided that I actually needed to have something to say. A massive thanks to all of those readers who have seen this. It means so much to me, no matter if you've been a loyal reader or have been reading on and off. A huge thanks to J****ackpot 2 and ****keerat,kaurkahlon for fav and following. You have no idea how much that means to me. And finally, the biggest thanks goes to Blackwing-Darkraven. I don't even know where to begin. First, thank you so much for reviewing every chapter and sticking with the story since the beginning. You have been the biggest help. Finally, I have put you guys in somewhere and I hope that's alright. Don't worry, they're all nice parts. So with that message...**

**Enjoy!**

"Owowowow, YURI!" I said, pinned to the sofa by Gai, Yuri massaging (or destroying) my shoulder and Koutei cleaning a cut on my cheek. Let me elaborate. Two months have passed since the incident involving the shot to the shoulder and things were great. The massage was because even though my arm was out of a sling, my should was still buggered up so I had to be given a massage to make sure it doesn't seize up. A professional didn't help so we decided to give it a softer approach. Don't get me wrong, I love Koutei to pieces and he's the best family ever. But he is such a massive poofta and my shoulder began to seize up. So Yuri stepped in. The first few time was fine and I could move my arm. But it did not last. The last one was supposed to be the most vigorous. So many innuendos, so little time. Anyway, that was today. And since I refused to have a massage like a little kid, I had to be pinned to the sofa and I yelled as Yuri's elbow dug in more and more.

"YURI! Just stop okay, I'm alright no-OWOWOW! I would rather take the bullet again." I said childishly, earning more pain. Also, the cut. It turns out that when someone's son is shot, no matter the reason, the mothers would always go into a blind rage. Yeah, I was told that I had to go to Jenji's funeral for legal reasons or something and she rushed me with a knife. Like mother like son. She managed to nick my cheeks and by nick, I mean create a cut from my jaw to my cheekbone. Luckily, the entire crowd restrained her. I felt bad for her, even if her son was a deranged psycho who abused children and tried to shoot the people protecting them. At the same time of my "massage", Koutei was dabbing a piece of cotton wool dipped in alcohol to clean the wound. I was in pain. Luckily, it wasn't deep at all and it wouldn't scar. I knew this as I knew when scars would appear. During those two bed-ridden months, the second nationals had taken place so but team Caesar had lost to Q4. They had won the entire thing so it didn't matter. It was nice to see Koutei happy at this though. He was glad he had learnt something and Q4 had won. Gai had learnt to listen to listen to his sister. I chuckled at these small things. It was a bonus to be released from the hospital on the day of the finals and Koutei had picked me up just in time to make the final match. It was amazing and the after party was better. Kai took me to the sides and explained this thing called Psyqualia that Jenji may have had. It also turns out that several other people, a few days after this, stepped forward saying that Jenji had _tried_ to abuse them but they managed to dodge it before anything bad happened. I even got emails and letters from them all. But back to reality and pain.

"I hate you all so much." I muttered, my voice darkening.

"No you don't." Gai returned.

"You're sitting on my back with one person putting Smirnoff onto my cut-"

"It's standard cleaning alcohol."

"Can I drink it?"

"No."

"Damn. I need it to dull the frickin pain of my should- OW! Bloody hell Yuri!"

"Don't use that accent Blake!" Yuri warned. Truth be told, every thing about my accent and family life had gone. Koutei and I threw the family ring into the sea, leaving my past. Should have gone to a pawn shop. Later, I was sitting on the couch, my shoulder bruised and my cut patched up with two plasters. It wasn't late but damn I felt tired. Mostly because of the funeral but a cup of coffee should fix that. I walked up to the kettle and flicked the switch so that It started boiling. As I took the coffee granules out of the cupboard, I heard Koutei on the phone to someone.

"Now? No it isn't but it's just he's tired and...um, I can ask if you want...sure give me a second." He walked into the kitchen and handed the phone to me. I started mixing my coffee and making some for Koutei.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Jackpot from Vanguard monthly. I was wondering if you could just give me a minute of your time if it isn't too much trouble?" A chirpy voice on the other end said. I gave Koutei his coffee, who mouthed "thank you", and I took a sip of mine.

"Sure but why do you want to talk to me?" I asked. Koutei was sitting in the same room as the phone, why was I important?

"Well the thing is, our readers have actually been asking for an interview with you about getting over fears and taking on your dreams." I deadpanned at this, trying to process the thought. Was I that person? Probably not. But an actor? Sure.

"Of course but do you mind if we do it over the phone? I would rather do it now and here. I've just had trouble recovering and it has taken it out of me." I said, glaring at Koutei who looked sheepish and skulked back into the kitchen.

"Sure thing! Alright first..."

ZZZ

I collapsed onto the couch, exhausted by the onslaught of questions but it was great fun. I closed my eyes and quickly reopened them to find I and fallen asleep onto the couch and morning had arrived. I had a crick in my neck and Koutei had the nerve to walk in that moment in his PJs looking like he had the best sleep of his life.

"Mornin'" He yawned and smiled at the same time somehow.

"Whatever..." I muttered while he chuckled.

"Busy being the media's star."

"It was great and that Jackpot person was really nice and empathetic. He didn't interrupt and urged me to go on."

"I have never heard you tired and happy at the same time." He laughed from the kitchen.

"Oh shut up and make the coffees."

"And he's back."

A few hours later, I was walking to card capital to meet my friends. Even though they visited me in hospital, it had felt like forever that I had really spoken to them. As I walked, I was shocked. Sammy...was kissing Luke. _They were kissing! _ Anya walked next to me saying:

"Ah, how romantic." She said dreamily.

"Uh, y-yeah.." I mumbled, blushing at how close we were. I sorta had a small crush on Anya. But I was too scared to say anything. She looked at me, dead in the eyes and said:

"I missed you Blake." And gave me a kiss on the cheek. My face lit up faster than a Christmas tree. _She had kissed me?!_

"You are the best friend ever Blake. Never change okay and what the hell happened to your face?" She said, her face turning into a frown. I preferred the friendship more than anything else eve if she worried about everything. Suddenly, a confident voice called from the other end of the room.

"Love is in the air ladies and gentlemen!" I reminded myself how much I wanted to throttle Luke where he stood. Then again Sammy was always the protective type.

"Um...excuse me?" A small voice asked. I looked to my right and saw a girl about my age, staring at the floor, looking rather shy.

"Yeah, how can I help." I said cheerfully. Knowing I was a nice guy (in my own opinion) she looked up and said:

"I wanna cardfight with you! Please?!" She said with a new burst of confidence. I smiled.

"Sure thing..."

"Keerat. You can call me Keerat."

It turns out that she was an amazing cardfighter. And I mean amazing. She used her deck with some of the best technique and only a lucky trigger, Cosmo beak and Enigman Cyclones ability saved me. Barely. She was a nice girl and she had spirit. We ended up talking and she actually started to talk about what had happened with me and Jenji and started asking question. Not mean, intrusive questions. Just like how I coped, how I am now and if Koutei was a really nice person and I answered them all with complete truth.

I walked home with my friends and our new one, Keerat, and we all said our goodbyes and as I walked in, I heard laughter. I snuck my head through the kitchen door to see team Caesar and someone else. She was older than me but not by much. She had a kind face and a smile that put all bad things out the window.

"Oh, hey Blake, Meet Miss Darkraven. A good friend of ours. She works for my dad's company but has really helped us in the past." Koutei said, noticing me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I said, shaking her hand. She smiled in adoration.

"Oh he's such a charming person. It's very nice to meet you." She smiled

"Blake?" Yuri asked.

"Yeah?"

"Is that...lipstick?" She sniggered. And ten minutes later with a lot of laughter, everything was sorted out.

"So Blake." Darkraven asked. "You must be happy to be living with Koutei. And from what I hear, you have been a very good person as well."

"Such as?"

"Well, you've given team Caesar a new team mate, Koutei a brother and you have the most touching tale."

"It's sad for the most part."

"And you still pulled through. You protected Yuri from a _bullet_ and saved Koutei from a panic attack. I'm happy that I met you today because everything about you tells me that you are the person everyone says you are, not that I doubted it for a single moment."

It was these touching moments that made me smile. Miss Darkraven was so helpful in everything. That conversation helped me come to terms with my past. Keerat showed me that talking about it made me feel better and Jackpot showed me that most people were empathetic.

"And one last thing Blake." Gai said as everyone was leaving.

"What's that?"

"We're going..." Koutei said the best thing ever. My favourite thing.

"...to the beach!"

**Woooo! Beach chapter next time as all anime's have at one point! On a more serious note, thank you all so much for everything you guys have done. Everyone one of you holds a dear place my heart. Thank you Jackpot, keerat and especially Blackwing for sticking with me. You guys are what motivates me to write this. Finally, I'm going on holiday next Saturday so no chapters for a week which absolutely sucks. But when I get back, I will be writing with a kick ass tan. There will be one or two more chapters up by then though so until then, thank you and this is Tempest signing off!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Tempest here! OMG packing for holiday has been a massive pain in the ass. Guess what else was? Episode 185... That put a spanner in the works a bit so half of the time was spent fixing the curse known as writers block. But everything is now sorted. This is the last chapter for about a week so I hope this will keep you happy. **

**Enjoy!**

The beach. Literally God's gift to the world. The only thing that ruined it was the 35 degree heat. And even worse? Koutei, Yuri, Gai and I stuck in a small van, about the size of Shin's, with the AC broke and a traffic jam. Wonderful. This was how the drive was going so far. We were all packed but as soon as I realised the weather, Koutei had to literally drag me to the car because I had a spazy about the massive scar on my arm. But that was justified. And the weather forced me to wear shorts, flip flops and an unbuttoned short sleeve shirt, showing the world my numerous scars. Then we forgot the lunch which sparked an argument between Gai and Yuri and this time, Gai fought back. When the boxing match ended, we discovered that half of Japan had decided to go to the beach which leads up to now with us all sweating buckets.

"It's so hot!" Koutei said as if we hadn't noticed.

"We know it's hot but we can't do anything about which we have also realised so no need to point that out as well." Snapped Yuri. She _really_ did not like the hot. Sunddenly, my phone began to ring, the chirpy and annoying ringtone telling me all I need to know.

"Anya, what's up?" I breathed, making it clear I was not in the best of moods. But then again, when was I?

"How did you know it was us?"

"Us?"

"Yep it's us!" Luke and Sammy. Brilliant, the newly coupled.

"Well as much as it is lovely to hear your voices which I say with the an extreme amount of sarcasm, what the bloody hell do you want?"

"You really need to sort out your nationality my friend." Sammy said with a snigger. I realise I sounded extremely English but with my new home's accent.

"I'm Japanese and that's all I'm saying." England was still a bit of a soft spot for me.

"Fine well we're telling you that we going to the beach with you but we won't be there till about three. Planning and packing and driving are rather last minute." Luke said normally, which surprised me as he normally shouted everything.

"Hold on, the couple at the beach, Sammy and Luke? Don't order cocktails guys."

"What? Ewww since when were we a couple?" Silence.

"Anya...what the hell! You did tell they were going out!"

"Oh yeah, turns out it was for a school play and they were practicing in the card shop as that was where the scene was set." She said with the happiest voice. I hung up. I looked at everyone, knowing paying any attention, Koutei playing out Vanguard scenarios on the dashboard in the traffic, Yuri swearing at every other driver who didn't drive to her standards in a traffic jam and Gai...well he might as well have had a neon sign saying "Thinking of something shifty." Once Yuri started another rant, Gai leaned over.

"I bet you the regular spot on our team to see who can get those two together." It was no secret that the two liked each other and both even confided in me. I smiled, having never really lost a bet in my life.

"Make it a kiss and we have a deal."

"Deal." And then we shook hands. Yuri turned around, puzzled.

"What are you two agreeing on?" I smiled and talked before Gai came up with an excuse.

"Oh just agreeing that I got the regular spot because Gai said I deserved a chance." I said innocently, earning a scowl from Gai. He then set about his elaborate plan.

1.) Playing an album by "5 seconds of summer." Dammit.

2.) Dropping subtle hints. Not good.

3.) Texting Koutei to kiss Yuri. Shit.

Luckily, the sudden jolt from traffic movement disrupted the staring-in-the-eyes-moment. I smiled at Gai's dismay. I never intended to steal the spot from Gai but I liked seeing him panic.

"Hey guys?" I said, breaking Yuri and Koutei's concentration. They only hmmed in response. I wasn't going to do anything.

"I'm...sorta worried. About the whole scar thing." Gai breathed in relaxation.

"Nothing to be worried about. No one will care so long as you're with us." Yuri said. I noticed Koutei was extremely quiet, I asked what was wrong. When he answered "it's so hot" it sparked another argument. I was happy this was my family. Especially as I was coming to terms with what happened and the lies I told.

ZZZ

We finally arrived at the beach at noon and it was about half past when we finished packing. I totally forgot that Q4 and Ultra Rare was somehow joining us for this and a barbeque. But because of the weather, we all decided to stop at the café nearby for drinks. It was nice, with blue and white umbrellas and small, metal tables. It was peaceful, until...

"Team Dragon Blade, do you mind." And a massive rabble formed. But that name...

Anger boiled as bittersweet memories formed. I smiled coolly when Q4 texted me a few seconds later. Time for more revenge.

"Koutei, Yuri, I need you to send the paparazzi over there to the car park. Tell them Q4's there. Gai, Invite that team over there into the bar area. I need to tie up loose ends. End of discussion, I'll explain everything later." I walked into the café and sat at the bar, not earning any complaints. That's because it was barren. Less of a hassle. I soon heard foot steps against the wooden floor and I heard someone sit down. I looked away and passed a cup of water to the figure next to me. As he reached, I grabbed the nearest steak knife and slammed it into the table in between his fingers. The shock was evident as I got off my chair, grabbed the collar of his shirt and kneed him in his legs, earning a groan and a shriek.I hit him several times on the jaw and the figure fell to the floor. I looked down at the dirty blond hair and the tall, athletic stature of the one who I loved most of my family.

"How could you Brook? Why the hell are you here?!" I said, pointing and sobbing. The figure looked up with kind blue eyes and a kinder face. But his next words...

"Blake? But...your dead." And my world began to shatter again. I lifted him up and embraced him, the brother who I dared not mention. I looked up. I saw Felicia, his fiancé...no wife from the ring with platinum blond hair, green eyes and a terrorised expression. Next to her was a tall man, Davis with black hair, muscly and equally worried. But, not worried. Surprised.

"H-how c-could you leave Broo, why." I said, like a little kid.

"You remember my nickname. And your as tall as me now. I remember you used to be quite the pipsqueak." He laughed, that laugh that always made me stop crying. I started laughing to. Finally, I was reunited with the brother who left in the night.

"We seriously need to talk Blake. But I missed you so much bro." He started to sob as well. Finally, the inseparable brothers were reunited. I missed him the most out of everyone. I took a few minutes to compose myself and I felt Brook wipe my eyes with his hands. Ah that brought back memories. How I was bullied endlessly and how Brook would always make me laugh with his awful jokes and his stories.

"First, what happened Brook?" Simple.

"Well, after Joe left, I followed him to try and sort the war out or at least wipe as much of it away from us as possible. I got there and I did sort it out. But then.."

"I know, I know. I still have the nightmares. I still haven't said anything about it to Koutei. Sorry continue." I said, having trouble keeping my emotions together.

"Anyway, Grandpa said that you had died as well and I ordered a ceasefire and it happened. Both families grieved. But I grieved mostly for you. I then fell into deep depression and wouldn't leave the house without Felicia. But then I remembered vanguard and we formed Dragon Blade to honour you and our parents. Then I was told you was alive by Jo when he was shot. It was his dying breath and he apologised. I had just gotten over depression and I couldn't believe it. Literally, I refused because...because I was scared it wasn't true. But Jo also said about...beatings. And scars. And that convinced me to find you. And I heard that team Caesar had a connection with you so I started to search. Media said something about the beach and here we are. I'm so glad it's true." I couldn't even say anything over my tears. Depression. Greif. Disbelief. All of these was for me. I embraced Brook again. I loved him so much. So I composed myself and explained all that had happened, Brook's eyes growing more and more worried and sad with every detail. I explained the pain and depression but the hope as well.

"Anyway, it's amazing to see you Broo. Felicia, Davis. Thank you for everything. It's great to see you again." I kissed Felicia's hand and hugged the both of them. Felling old connections felt so good. I felt delicate hands stroke my cheek and I stepped back to see Felicia drying my eyes as well.

"The last time I saw you was when you had you 7th birthday. You didn't even have a party, just a get together. It was a great meal actually, I never knew Brook could cook." We said, laughing. I knew the truth. Davis cooked but Brook took credit. It was the day I listened to my Mum and Dad play "Knight of Firmament" together and I followed suit. I loved that memory and I was surprised I remembered it. I heard the door open behind to see team Caesar and Q4 walk in. I decided to tell them everything. And I did. It was laughter, gasps and tears as my story was explained. Then...

"Brook, give me you phone. Now." He did without complaining as he knew that I didn't like to be turned down. Even 9 years later. I searched through the contacts of the phone until I saw the two numbers I needed. I dialled.

"This is Blake Truman. You know who I am and I wish to settle this. Meet me at my location at 5pm. Do not keep me waiting." I turned and saw Miwa. I ordered him to give me his phone as well. I dialled the number.

"Hey it's Blake. I need some help. Meet me at the beach at 4:30pm. Cool, thanks." Davis handed me his phone next as ordered.

"It's Blake Truman. Yeah long time no speak. Remember that favour from age ag- yeah. Listen..."

ZZZ

The sun began to set as the barbeque was being tended to. The coals began to sizzle as two limousines pulled up across the street. I looked and saw the two men in suits and another two accompanying them in butler uniforms. They walked up and I saw various people looking at them discreetly. All was going to plan. They walked across the sand, grim smiles across their face as they saw me and each other. I saw Brook terrified. I held his hand and promised it would be alright. It was time to change. It was time to be a Truman. To please my parents,

The fatter man spoke first, his full head of greying hair and bulbous cheeks stuck out. "Young master Blake. Good to say you." He said with a booming low voice.

"Grandpa Montague. I wish I could say the same." The lanky man then walked up with a sneer. His beard and glasses his main features."

"Master _Truman_, how lovely to see you again."

"Grandpa Truman, it would be considering you thought I was dead." I said, spitting on their shoes. The ultimate sign of disrespect.

"You will listen to me for once. But first let us not waste time. NOW!" I yelled as Miwa, Kai and Koutei tackled Montague while Miwa's dad, Brook and Davis took Truman. The raised them to their feet as the butlers were held by Ultra Rare and Dragon Blade and my friends, Anya hitting them both . The coals started to erupt in flames.

"Montague, Truman, I have physical evidence that has been secured by members of Scotland Yard on the murder of various people, including Joseph Truman, the attempted cooperative murder of myself and..." The coals went out.

"The murder of my parents. Other members of the family have either been rounded up and imprisoned without trial or have sworn fealty to myself. You will have a fair trial but the action of you crimes _will_ land you life in prison. Never again will you taint this world or my family." And they were taken away, screaming and the butlers were left grovelling. I ignored them. But I had announced the biggest kept secret in my life.

"Blake...your parents...you never said." Koutei began and then clammed up. I felt ashamed of lying to him.

"Yes, my parents, which are also Brook's, were ordered to be killed by the head of each family. And the person to oversee everything was Joseph Lance Truman." I said solemnly. Soon, the barbeque started with everyone trying to sound light hearted but couldn't find it. I heard Brook walk up to me and sat down beside me.

"I never did know what to say to make the dramatic flair in front of family did I?" I chuckled.

"No but to me and Joe you was a cynical bastard."

"I was wasn't I?" We looked at the ocean waves, twinkling against the setting sun.

"Do you remember when _we_ went to the beach? We always made the biggest sandcastle." I said out of the blue.

"And a moat."

"And Dad would"

"Always knock it over when he tripped up." We both laughed. Brook then turned serious.

"I so sorry for everything. The beatings, the streets, all of it."

"Don't be. It was in no way you fault."

"I won't be that person begging you to live with me. But I want to catch up for old times sake. I won't ask you to come back to me because I know the answer. Koutei's good anyway. You deserve family as good as him."

"Your good as well. But yeah, I'd prefer to stay with Koutei. But Broo. You have to at least let me stay for the next week. I need to catch up with you. We've both changed and I want the memories I have of you to grow. Koutei won't mind." I decided to ask because I wasn't actually sure. He walked over and sat down beside me, a worried expression on his face. But Brook started the conversation, eating a burger. He was always fast to grab food when I wasn't looking.

"We haven't properly met but I want to thank you for everything."

"N-no problem. But does this mean-"

"No it doesn't Koutei. I'm staying right where I am. But I was wondering if I could spend some time, maybe a week, with Broo to catch up. Please?" I interrupted. He suddenly brightened up.

"I'm so glad. I was so scared you was leaving because I'm so used to it all now and...and I really think of you as a brother." I looked at Brook to see him smiling at that.

"Thank you Kenji Mitsusa-

"Please, call me Koutei."

"Right. Koutei, I want to extend a hand and invite you to the family. I could never repay you but if Blake is happy, after everything, then I am more than happy. No matter what. You will always be family to us."

"Thank you. That means a lot and I accept that hand. Blake, you do need to spend some time with Brook. You take as long as you need." I jumped up in happiness. My brother, who had meant so much to me and my other brother, who gave me hope, were both at my side. My home was always with Koutei of course and Brook knew that. But to see him again and to be give a chance to speak again was a godsend. But to ultimately stop the family war...I felt as if my parents were not murdered by Jenji and Joseph in vain. That was how I came into the hands of Jenji. But I had finally been reunited with Broo. And I was going to catch up with him. I had missed him so much. He was the one that always protected me. And now, I had protected him.

**It's done! By far my favourite chapter and Brook is my favourite side character. So yeah, Joseph and Jenji was enlisted by Montague and Truman together to kill Blake's parents and him but kept the other two brothers, Brook and Joseph, as they were older. It sort of worked and the parents died but... well I'll tell you next chapter what happened to Blake and where the nickname Broo came from. Also, "Knight of firmament" is a song from Cytus which is an awesome app game so check it out. Please review and favourite and follow because if you don't Blake will only get tortured more :p I do not own anything except my ideas,OCs and the half broken laptop I work on. Tempest signing off!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm back! And I have not given up I have just had a very crappy time since the last chapter but know that I have been feeling really guilty about the lack of chapters. As for this one, it'll be short as my original plans have changed. Next chapter is a cardfighting chapter and a proper one but it is taking me ages to balance correctly as Blake has a custom deck which will be given a preview at the end. Finally, I am doing a Sword Art Online Fanfic which is going to be a big project which I have put so much thought into. It will be up around tomorrow or sooner if possible.**

**Enjoy!**

The week at the old family house was almost up. I learnt a lot about Brook, of how he has changed. Some ways were good, others scared me. The newfound seriousness, the distant look in his eyes. And the secrets. I was going to find out sooner or later but the late night letters caught my attention. I hid one under the piano in my old room. I was always gifted with music and the like and my skills soon returned to me. I learnt dark secrets of Joe, some kept me up at nights, other made me gag at the atrocity. Bloody turncoat. I thought about all of this as my deft, callous fingers swept over the notes on the piano time and time again, preforming complex melodies. Slow and fast and repeat. Such was my life. Stuck in one gear and then 0 to 100 in the space of a second. I knew Brook listened to the piano most nights. I just didn't turn. I felt guilt, gut wrenching guilt at failing to be strong. I put it to the back of mind but when your body just shudders at the slightest breeze, those feelings return. Brook knows this. And Felicia. And Davis. Even Koutei would know. But here I was with only music as my comfort. It was late. Brook had gone out for something, it slipped my mind what it was. I just sat there, not realising I wasn't even moving. Just staring. I hadn't gone back to the person I was before. No I was something worse. Someone who had everything back yet still felt as if everything was missing. In a way it was. Even Vanguard failed to support me. I needed something new, something powerful. But alas nothing worked. I started to walk down the stairs, aimlessly searching. I walked into the kitchen and saw an old picture. My entire life flashed s if it could be captured in a single photo. Anger grew at how much I had lost to so many people. Even to some weird ethereal power that made people insane. I saw a clear glass bottle with a clear liquid inside. Liquor. Strong as well. I realised how helpless I was. I picked up the bottle thinking of how Brook would be angry at how I would just let myself go. I felt guilty about it. So I just walked away, bottle in hand. I wouldn't find a solution at the bottom. But it gave me shovel to bury problems in. I sat down against a wall, close to more pictures. I unscrewed the bottle. So many people would be disappointed. But to hell with disappointment. I toast to freedom in a cage. And I drink, losing myself in silence once filled by melodies...

**I am just a mean bitch. Seriously but I like it. So next chapter will reveal new plot twists which will continue to confuse you endlessly but whatevs. And finally, the next chapter will include a new clan that Blake will use called "Black Camelot" and I have decided to give you a card description. Also I will be starting the whole Limit break thing arc next.**

Black knight reaper, Percival.

Black Camelot/Dark Zone

"Allow me... The paladins shall fall for their mutiny!"

[AUTO](VC) **Limit Break 4** _(This ability is active if you have four or more damage)_:[Soul Blast (1)-card with "Reaper" in its card name] When this card preforms "Twin Drive!" call a grade before you check a card. If you are correct, retire on of your opponents rear guards. If you guess two or more correctly, draw a card. [ACT](VC):Counter Blast (2) Look at the top 4 cards of your deck, call one to the (RC), and put the rest back in any order on the top of your deck.  
[CONT](VC/RC): **Lord** _(If you have a unit without a same clan as this unit, this unit cannot attack)_

_Percival, knight of the grail, has been twisted by hatred by those who bear the paladin namesake. Wielding his rapier, he searches for a way to destroy those who have turned their backs on a once great kingdom while forever bound to his king, searching for away to reawaken him and his two knights._


End file.
